Trouble Battle 3: The Elementals!
by Shinichi2504
Summary: This fanfiction take place after Boboiboy Movie 2! After getting through the consequences, now Boboiboy and his elementals are together. How long will it lasts? Read to find out! Rated T for language, Warning! : Slight OOC, Too Much Drama
1. Comforting

Here it is! Trouble Battle 3: The Elementals! this continuation will be rated T for language

**Warning: Slight OOC on the elementals, too much drama**

Remember, This fanfiction take place after Boboiboy Movie 2! So if you haven't watch it, please watch it first because there will be some spoiler/plot mention here:)

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_But first, let's go to Previous Part's Last Chapter~_

.

.

"Well now I'm bored…" said Blaze playing with the pillow  
"Yeah I miss home…" said Thorn unhappy

"Hey, our home is identical to Boboiboy's earth home so do you think he didn't miss it too?" asked Halilintar  
"I know Abang Halilintar but I'm bored too"  
"Oh speaking of that, Thorn you should know what Solar said to me while ago" said Halilintar with mocking smile looking at Solar  
"Halilintar… we agreed on this…"  
"Hoho nope, after you called me Mr Ballon-Phobia in front of everyone"

.

.

.

.

"You sure have it rough Gempa…"

"Hehehe I'm used to -eh?"

Ochobot and Gempa look surprised seeing the one who telling that is Boboiboy

"Boboiboy! You okay?!" asked Gempa who come closer which make Solar and Halilintar goes to him  
"Yeah… much better…" said Boboiboy smile to them  
"I'm glad…"  
"Wait let me check…" said Solar holding Boboiboy's wrist and forehead

Boboiboy just look at Solar in surprised but then he smile relief seeing him doing that

"What's wrong Boboiboy?" asked Halilintar who notice Boboiboy's smile  
"No… it's just, It's the first time I meet you guys"

.

.

.

.

"I thought you guys are just seeing each other only as partners but seeing you guys in person make me assured that you guys look at each other as brothers" said Boboiboy give an assured smile

"Well they're really annoying but since I was chosen as the oldest so I don't have a choice do I?" said Halilintar looking at Boboiboy with a grim smile

.

.

.

.

Suddenly a yellow lightning surprised them. Boboiboy suddenly changed into Petir which make Gempa and Ochobot shock looking at him

"Boboiboy…I mean- Petir what are you doing?" asked Gempa shock seeing the yellow lightning sword  
"I-I don't know, when I hold my fist suddenly the sword comes out and I changed to Petir! I don't even called any elemental power"

"Solar? Any idea?" asked Ochobot  
"I told you before right, I made the feature so that Boboiboy can still use the elementals but only the first level form. Since Halilintar stupidly use his powers, Boboiboy who's still weak didn't notice that he called Petir"

.

.

.

.

.

After that Gempa scold both of them like crazy. He want to use his powers but he hold it because he don't want Boboiboy turn into Tanah. Boboiboy look at Solar and Halilintar guilty face and he sits up

"Gempa… I'm fine, there's no need to scold them" said Boboiboy looking at Gempa  
"Yeah but they also fushion before and because of that your heartbeat is down again"  
"That I don't know but I know they do that to save me and the others… so don't scold them please"

Trio Troublemaker and Ice only holding their breath at Boboiboy's statement to Gempa. After that Gempa let out a sigh and smile to Boboiboy

"Well I can't argue with you Boboiboy... Sorry guys, I can't control my emotions there" said Gempa smile

.

.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy! Teach us how you do it!" shout six of them together  
"Ehhhh?!"

Gempa and Ochobot only giggle at six of them around confused Boboiboy. Ochobot glance at Boboiboy who look very happy and give a smile to him

"Finally, you meet the elementals that have been with you for years Boboiboy" thought Ochobot

.

.

.

.

.

_Now we go on to the first chapter!~_

* * *

All of them went asleep. Since the hospital bed is enough for 2 people, they randomly pick a card to see which bed they will sleep at. The result are, Taufan-Gempa, Thorn-Solar, Halilintar-Blaze and Ice alone sleeping. Everyone are asleep but later on midnight, Boboiboy wake up and see his elementals sleeping which make him smile. He then sit up on his bed and look to the window to see the view. Moments later someone is awake surprised seeing Boboiboy awake as well

"Boboiboy?"

Boboiboy then look at his side and see Ice awake looking at him while hugging one of the pillow

"Ah Ice? Why are you awake?"  
"Should I be asking that? You should rest" said Ice getting up still hugging the pillow  
"Hehehe I think I sleep too much, now I'm much awake"

Boboiboy smile make Ice seeing him weird. Ice then gets up from the bed and sit on Boboiboy's bed which surprised him

"Hey, you can tell me what's bothering you" said Ice smiling  
"Ice… no seriously it's fine… it's just…"  
"Yes?"

"Seeing you guys really make me happy"  
"Hm?"  
"Well you know I'm the only child in the family. Seeing you guys who share the same face and identical clothes style as me makes me very happy. I can feel what it's like to have brothers"

Boboiboy's smile make Ice blush and feel warm. After than he put his pillow near Boboiboy's pillow and sleep by his side. He then pull Boboiboy to sleep and face him which make Boboiboy confused by Ice actions

"We love being with you too, my owner"  
"Eh?"  
"You know Retak'ka did by using our powers right… I was lucky enough that he didn't suck me back but I know how cruel he is to us elementals. You are different, you treat us as equal and not treat us as slave and because of you, we the elementals grow very close to each other"

"Ice…"

"So you said that seeing us make you happy, we also love being with you"

After that Ice hug Boboiboy which surprised him. Ice look very calm than usual in Boboiboy's hug, Boboiboy then hug him back thanking Ice and they fell asleep together

.

.

.

_The next day_

Gempa is the first one to awake. He look around while putting his hat on and see the clock shows it's 9 AM. He look at his brothers and surprised seeing Ice not in his bed but sleeping beside Boboiboy facing each other. He look at the view and smile, he walk softly to take Boboiboy's phone and then take a picture of them sleeping

"Hehehe, I'm sure Boboiboy love to see this everyday" said Gempa softly  
"Ahh Gempa… Good Morning" said Ochobot who just wake up  
"Good morning Ochobot"

After that Taufan wake up and smile seeing his brothers and Boboiboy sleeping

"Ah Taufan, perfect timing. Are you okay now?" asked Gempa  
"I'm fine now, I'm all energized hehe are you planning to do that?"  
"Yes, Ochobot, can we use the kitchen?"  
"Hmmm… I think it's fine, what are you planning to do?"  
"Make breakfast of course. I always wanted to make breakfast for Boboiboy"

"Also, did you bring some Tok Aba's Koko?" asked Taufan  
"Yeah Tok Aba give us around 3 bags of it. It should be in Boboiboy's room"  
"Well a nice hot chocolate will be great right"

After that Taufan, Gempa and Ochobot went into Boboiboy's room to take the Koko and goes to the kitchen. Ochobot tell the staff in there about both of them want to make breakfast so the staff agreed and give them space to cook

"Hmmm.. what should we cook?" asked Taufan  
"How about soup? Since you guys are still quite sick" said Gempa looking at the alien vegetables  
"Hmm… fine by me but…"

When Ochobot looking at them near the counter suddenly someone pat him

"Ochobot! What are you doing here?" asked Gopal  
"Eh Ochobot? Good morning!" said Yaya

"Ahh Yaya, Ying, Gopal! Good morning… where's Fang?" asked Ochobot  
"Fang is called by Captain Kaizo to help him in his hidden mission yesterday night. He will returned later afternoon" said Yaya  
"What are you doing- eh Boboiboy?" asked Gopal looking at both Taufan and Gempa looking at the ingredients  
"Wait, that's Taufan and Gempa right?" asked Ying

"Yes, Taufan and Gempa want to cook for the others since they're still asleep" said Ochobot

"Gopal! Perfect timing! Can you help us?" asked Gempa  
"Yes what is it?"  
"Can you turn these into earth vegetables and noodles please. We're confused how to make these" said Taufan pointing the alien vegetables  
"Okay! But cook for me too okay!" said Gopal jump from the counter and goes inside the kitchen  
"No problem!"

"Tukaran Makanan!"

"Thank you Gopal! Let's get cooking Gempa!"  
"Uhm!"

.

.

.

_In the infirmary_

Halilintar wake up and see Blaze sleeping face in front of him make him surprised. He then gets up and notice that Taufan-Gempa is not there and Ice's bed is empty. He gets up from the bed and goes to the window. He then look at Boboiboy who's sleeping with Ice and smile seeing it

"You're morning smile is really creepy"  
"Shut up Solar"

Solar only give a soft giggle seeing Halilintar. He look at Ice and Boboiboy sleeping together

"Ice is very dependable when it comes to Boboiboy" said Solar  
"He's very calm and collected unlike you"  
"Shush there lightning head"

"Hey keep it down you two, do you want to wake them up" said Thorn who already awake and holding the plants in the infirmary  
"Ah good morning Thorn, nahh I'm sure both of them can't be awaken by us since Ice is very hard to wake up just like Boboiboy" said Solar  
"Ahh hahaha" laugh Thorn

Moments later, Taufan, Gempa and Ochobot comes in with a wheel tray with foods

"Ahh Abang Gempa! Taufan! You make these?" asked Thorn  
"Well, with Gopal's help too" said Taufan  
"Where is he now?"  
"He with the others are eating in the cafeteria. They will come here later afternoon" said Gempa

"Let me guess, Noodle soup?" asked Solar  
"Correct! How did you know?" asked Gempa  
"Well because I'm smart after all"

They only give Solar a doted eyes and rolled their eyes

"What do you expect from this professor" said Halilintar rolled his eyes  
"Wait, I also smell Tok Aba's Chocolate!" said Thorn happily  
"Yes, here you go"

Gempa then give all of them the hot chocolates. After that Blaze awake because of the chocolate aroma, Solar give him the hot chocolate

"Wake up hot head, here drink this"  
"HOT CHOCOLATE! Thanks Solar" said Blaze happily

Ochobot then fly to Boboiboy's side to wake him up but got stop by Halilintar and Solar

"I think you should let them sleep longer Ochobot. Boboiboy and Ice sleep quite late last night" said Solar  
"Eh really? How did you know?"  
"We both are light sleeper so when Ice and Boboiboy wake up we kinda heard them talking last night"  
"Ice is really fond to Boboiboy so I'm not surprised that he's like that" said Halilintar  
"We all do" said Solar looking at Halilintar while wearing his orange visor glasses

"But you know that you guys have to go back to the power watch right?" asked Ochobot seriously  
"We know that, that's why we're enjoying this precious time while it lasts. After we go back, I need Boboiboy to split so that I can work more on the feature and other features"  
"Wait… what other features?" asked Halilintar

"He wants that in the power watch world. We can also see what Boboiboy doing so that we can be ready at anything" said Ice who awake  
"Ahh good morning Ice" said Gempa holding 2 cups of hot chocolates

Ice then gets up from the bed gently so that Boboiboy didn't wake up and then sit on his original bed. Gempa then give him his hot chocolate

"Ahh Tok Aba's Hot chocolate are the best…" said Ice happily  
"Hahaha terbaik!" said Thorn

"Okay back to the talk, yes I'm working on that and I also want that to make the watch can produce a signal for Boboiboy if one of us or all of us are trying to control his body" said Solar looking at Ochobot  
"Hmmm… I think it's fine for me but you should ask Boboiboy first"  
"That wouldn't be necessary since he knows about it"

Halilintar notice that Boboiboy is moving roughly and looking uncomfortable. He come closer and checking his forehead

"Ahh he's quite hot" said Halilintar worried  
"Eh really?" asked Ochobot coming closer

Suddenly Boboiboy woke up seeing Halilintar in front him

"Hm… Halilintar?"

"Good morning Boboiboy" said Halilintar with a grim and soft smile

Ochobot then scan Boboiboy's body to check his condition after that he take one of the wet towel and place it on Boboiboy's forehead

"You have a slight fever Boboiboy. You should rest for now" said Ochobot  
"Okay Ochobot…"

"Well, if Boboiboy is sick then we can't test the feature again" said Solar looking at his sick owner  
"I think so… well that's a problem" said Halilintar  
"Hehehe it's okay! Now we can have more time with Boboiboy right" said Taufan happily with Thorn and Blaze beside him  
"Yeah!" said both Thorn and Blaze

Boboiboy looking at the trio troublemaker very amused and can't help to laugh at them

"You know they're from your traits right" said Gempa  
"I know but I always amused seeing them… hm? I smell something delicious"

"Gempa and Taufan made you and the others some noodle soup and Tok Aba's Hot chocolate" said Ochobot  
"Wahh terbaik!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

This plot will be different from the other two. I might add a little too much dramas on it so I have warned you

Also I will be busy for around 2 weeks so I may can't update around that so I hope you can wait for it:) Thank youu~


	2. Together

Answering reviews timee~

0Aozora0: well I don't know if it's count as too dramatic but you'll see on later chapters:)

animexwonder: I don't know... well have to wait to find out~

suzuki karin: perfect and cute boy~

Guest (alyakk): well the wait is over;)

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Gempa take the bed's table and Solar get the bowl and put it on the table in front of Boboiboy. Halilintar and Taufan give the rest of them their own bowls. Boboiboy get up and put the towel on the table beside him and eat the noodle soup

"Wahh… It's soo delicious!" said Boboiboy in awe  
"Hehehe thank you Boboiboy, I'm glad it turn out well" said Gempa blushing  
"Hehe never underestimate Gempa and I when it comes to food" said Taufan proudly  
"Well you did learn how to make biscuits from Yaya few years ago…" said Boboiboy smirking  
"Don't remind me that…"

"Okay what's going on?" asked Blaze glaring at Taufan  
"Nothing! You guys didn't have to know" said Taufan hiding his blushing face

Blaze, Ice, Thorn and Solar only give a confused look to Taufan while Halilintar, Gempa and Boboiboy only giggle at them since they know about it

"Thorn!" shout Blaze, Ice and Solar looking at Thorn seriously  
"Okay!"

Thorn comes near Boboiboy which make him confused but then…

.

.

.

.

.

"Boboiboy… please tell us about it…" said Thorn give a baby begging face to him while touching his clothes

Boboiboy only give a speechless look to Thorn and without thinking he hug Thorn while blushing

"Okay stop it Thorn, I will tell you… you're too cute like that…"  
"Hehehe terbaik Boboiboy" said Thorn while hugging back  
"I told you Thorn can make Boboiboy like that with his powerful begging eyes" glare Blaze to Taufan  
"Help…" said Taufan shiver

"Okay okay, I will tell you guys about it since Boboiboy need to eat… so it happen few years ago…" said Gempa  
"Oh sh*it..." said Taufan shiver  
"Hey language!" said Halintar while hitting Taufan's head

The other four listen to Gempa while eating together near Boboiboy's bed. Blaze and Thorn couldn't help to laughing very hard

"HAHAHAHA I WANT TO SEE TAUFAN'S FACE AFTER EATING THAT SACRED COOKIES" shout Thorn laughing hard  
"And he cried because of a drama HAHAHAHAHAHA" shout Blaze laughing on the floor  
"Ahhh I know it they're gonna laugh this hard" said Taufan rotate his eyes while shutting his ears

"Well because of that, you got into second level form though" said Boboiboy giggle  
"Hehehe you're right, anyways! I can make better cookies than Yaya!"

"Hmmm…? What did you say?"

"I said- eh?"

All of them turn and see the door which showing Yaya, Ying, Gopal and Fang. Yaya is holding her fists

"Taufan…?" said Yaya with an angelic yet anger smile to him  
"EEHHH HELP BOBOIBOY!" shout Taufan hiding behind Boboiboy

"Boboiboy! You okay now?" asked Fang who ignored Taufan and goes closer near Solar who's sitting beside Boboiboy

"I'm fine Fang, sorry to make you all worried"  
"Dey! You really scared us! Uuhh I miss you Boboiboy!" shout Gopal who hug Boboiboy while shoving Solar, Fang and Ice

"Adduhh!" shout Fang, Solar and Ice  
"Sorry sorry… I'm okay Gopal… Fang, Solar, Ice, you guys okay?" asked Boboiboy  
"Fine… please control your friend there" said Solar  
"Aduh seriously Gopal!" shout Fang and Ice together

"Hehehe sorry sorry" said Gopal  
"Well seems to be you're getting better" said Ying  
"Hehehe terbaikk" said Boboiboy happily

After that, a doctor comes in checking Boboiboy's condition. The doctor said that Boboiboy is still quite weak after all of that but he said that Boboiboy can go back to his room to rest more. Boboiboy agree with it and he goes to his room with help of Halilintar and Ice by his sides. Ochobot, Yaya and Ying go to the main control room to tell Commander Koko Ci and Laksamana Tarung about Boboiboy's condition and help them with the power spheres

On the way to his room, suddenly Boboiboy feel a memory comes to his mind which to be Supra interrogating Bora Ra. Boboiboy touch his head which make Halilintar and Ice surprised

"Boboiboy, what's wrong?" asked Ice worried  
"Ah… when did I interrogating Bora Ra…" said Boboiboy confused

Solar and Halilintar look at each other as if they know what Boboiboy means. After they arrive to his room, Boboiboy is lay down on his bed and Ice use his hand to held Boboiboy's forehead which make him very comfortable

"Boboiboy, can you tell us about that?" asked Gempa  
"I was talking to Bora Ra asking about the energy and… I shot him with a light shot but that light shot is not Solar's light shot"  
"It's Supra's right?" asked Solar  
"I think so… wait did you two called Supra?" asked Boboiboy surprised  
"Yeah… we call him for getting information, sorry" said Halilintar

"Now that you mention it, there's something I'm curious about… why Supra call you two as fathers?" asked Fang  
"Ahh that, I don't know too actually" said Halilintar looking elsewhere  
"Well… maybe because seven of us called each other brothers and since the fushions like FrostFire, Glacier and Supra are out because two of the original elementals. That's why they called us that, maybe if they go out all three of them. They will call each other brothers" said Gempa explaining  
"But yeah no one knows, and how can we even grant a kid like we're the same gender" said Blaze  
"Hmmm... how to make a baby anyway?" asked Thorn confused

All of them look at each other don't know what to answer

"Well basically to make a baby, boy and a girl have to-"

Before Fang even finish his words, Halilintar holding his mouth so that he didn't tell anything

"What is it?" asked Thorn  
"Ahh ehh well... you'll know later on hehe" said Taufan holding Thorn's shoulder  
"Well besides that, but I'm sure if we call them together, they will be like that" said Gempa  
"But I don't think that's possible since FrostFire and Glacier using Ice" said Solar

"I worn out a lot when fushion both of them you know" said Ice  
"Hehehe sorry Ice" said Boboiboy giggle looking at Ice above him

"Well it's quite weird for him calling you two as fathers especially you two are hot heads" said Gopal  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" shout both Halilintar and Solar  
"Eh? ah...HELP GEMPA!" said Gopal while hiding behind Gempa

Just then, Commander Koko Ci comes in

"Good afternoon guys, I see the elementals are okay" said Commander Koko Ci smile to them  
"Good afternoon Commander" salute all of them except Boboiboy and Ice

"Are you okay Boboiboy?"  
"I'm fine Commander… just little tired"  
"Then rest well, I'm giving you a week off for you to rest so no missions for you okay"  
"Okay Commander" salute Boboiboy on his bed

"Commander, do you by chance have spare beds?" asked Gempa  
"Hm? You guys are not returning to the power watch?"  
"Since Boboiboy is still weak, we can't force him to use the feature to make us back to the watch so we are here for now… and since seven of us are here so…"  
"Okay I can manage, I will contact other agents to get it here. 3 bunk beds will be okay right?"  
"Yes… thank you commander"

After that Commander Koko Ci with Fang and Gopal leave the room to let them rest. That leaves eight of them in the room, seven of them look at Boboiboy's room which to be usual unlike his room on earth but still comfortable with one bunk bed, wardrobe, little sofa, study desk, a bathroom and a window. Halilintar look at the bunk bed and see that Boboiboy sleeps on the under bed

"Well… who's going to sleep above Boboiboy?" asked Halilintar

Seven of them look at each other serious. Boboiboy knows what are they thinking so he just rotate his eyes and smile. The result to be Thorn who will be sleeping above Boboiboy

"YES! I'M SHARING BEDS WITH BOBOIBOY!" shout Thorn happily  
"Ahhh I want it too" said both Blaze and Taufan

"Then I will sleep on the under bed beside Boboiboy" said Ice  
"Why?!" asked Blaze and Taufan looking at Ice not agreeing  
"Hey, Boboiboy need my hand to decrease his heat"  
"Hmm Ice's right, how about we pick who's going to sleep above Ice?" asked Solar smirking  
"OKAY!"

Ice then look at Boboiboy and notice that he already fell asleep. He let out a smile and still resting his hand on Boboiboy's forehead. The game results are, Halilintar will sleep above Ice, Solar and Gempa and then Blaze and Taufan got the farthest

"Uuuhh we sure have terrible luck" said Taufan  
"Uh uh! Just you Taufan… I still have good luck on fighting and playing than all of you" said Blaze childishly  
"Thorn still better.." said Thorn pouting  
"Okay keep it down guys… Boboiboy is asleep there" said Gempa while pointing Boboiboy  
"Halilintar, can you grab a little towel please?" asked Ice

Halilintar gladly take one of the little towel on Boboiboy's wardrobe and give it to Ice. Ice then make the towel cold with his cold breath and put it on Boboiboy's forehead. Moments later, some agents comes in with the bunk beds and seven of them gently move the study desk and wardrobe so the beds can fit well in the room. After they put it together, they all sit on the floor far away from Boboiboy who's sleeping

"I'm really glad you make this feature, Solar" said Gempa smiling  
"Yeah… Now we can come out and meet Boboiboy" said Thorn happily  
"Hey, the one who recommend to make it is Boboiboy himself you know. I'm just following orders" said Solar  
"Now that I think of it, why Boboiboy ask you to make this feature?" asked Halilintar  
"I don't know too… he never told me"  
"Hehehe I think Boboiboy himself want us to come out with him to see" said Taufan  
"Solar… so what should we do now?" asked Gempa  
"Well…"

.

.

.

.

_Few hours later_

Boboiboy wake up from his sleep and he sees Ice sleeping on his bed, Gempa and Halilintar reading some books, Trio Troublemaker playing board games and Solar writing. Boboiboy gets up which grab Halilintar attention. Halilintar teleport beside Boboiboy to help him stand up

"Thank you Halilintar"  
"Hm" said Halilintar giving a grim smile

"Ahh Boboiboy! Good afternoon, how's your sleep?" asked Thorn  
"Well much better… what are you guys doing?"  
"Just playing, join us!" said Taufan grabbing Boboiboy's hand

Thorn make some soft plant cushions for them to sit on. He later make one more for Boboiboy and he sit down near them and play together

"Boboiboy, can I call Ochobot ?" asked Gempa to Boboiboy side  
"Fine by me, what are you gonna do?"  
"Hehehehe, Ochobot?" called Gempa with his watch

"Yes Boboiboy-eh?" said Ochobot from the power watch  
"Ah Ochobot! This is Gempa, can you come here for a moment?"  
"Let me guess, you want to make food for them again?"  
"Hehehe you got me"  
"Well I'm still working with Yaya and Ying, I will contact Fang and Gopal to come there"  
"Okay thank you Ochobot!"

The communication is cut and Boboiboy look at Gempa confused

"Do you like cooking to begin with, Gempa?" asked Boboiboy  
"Ever since Ujian Kental TAPOPS when you called Petir, Daun and Tanah to help you cook. I kinda developed interest"  
"I thought only Taufan or Angin who have cooking trait…"  
"I can only bake cookies… I still new for other dish" said Taufan while shacking the dices  
"From seven of us, only Blaze, Ice and Solar who can't cook" said Gempa  
"Well sorry, I only focus on study and science rather than cooking" said Solar from the study desk

"I'm positive if you cook, then it will explode" said Halilintar while reading  
"Why you Ballon-Phobia…"

The others laugh at Solar who's hiding his blushing. Moments later, Fang and Gopal comes in seeing them laughing

"Hm..? did we missed something?" asked Gopal  
"Ah nothing nothing, what are you guys doing before?" asked Boboiboy  
"We were playing the Dance Master game since we don't have any work today" said Fang

"That's unexpected from you Fang…"  
"Well I just got back helping Captain Kaizo so Commander Koko Ci didn't give me any mission or anything to do"  
"Well, can you guys accompany me to the kitchen please?" asked Gempa standing up

"No problem… but there some food to comes with it… that noodle soup is the best!" said Gopal  
"Okay okay no problem. Taufan you coming?" asked Gempa  
"I'll pass this time, how about Halilintar?" said Taufan looking at the red hat elemental reading book on the sofa

"Huhhh… fine. I rather go with Gempa than hearing you guys laughing nonstop" said Halilintar standing up  
"Fuh Ballo-"

Halilintar teleport near Solar and shut his mouth with his arm and let out a lightning sword

"One more word or I will"  
"Umm Ummm!" shout Solar on Halilintar hand

Boboiboy turn into Petir but this time he didn't let out lightning sword

"Again…" said Petir looking at himself  
"Abang Halilintar, you can stop now" said Thorn looking at Petir uncomfortable with his form  
"Eh.. ah sorry"

After Halilintar shut his sword, Petir changed back to normal. Boboiboy and the elementals looking at Halilintar unhappy while Halilintar only give a brief laugh of guilty. Fang and Gopal look very surprised seeing that

"I'll explain on the way, let's go Halilintar" said Gempa to Fang and Gopal  
"Okay okay"

.

.

.

.

.

_On the kitchen_

"So basically, Boboiboy can still use his first level elementals even though he's separated with you guys?" asked Fang who's looking at both cooking  
"Yeah, that basically what Solar said. Last night he changed into Petir too because Halilintar using his sword" said Gempa glaring at Halilintar who's chopping vegetables  
"I'm sorry okay!"

"But when will you guys back to the power watch?" asked Gopal  
"We have to wait until Boboiboy's human energy is fully generate. If we force him to use the feature, the power watch's energy will be reduced which also make his human energy reduced as well" said Halilintar not looking at them  
"I see, well basically you guys are TAPOPS now right?"  
"Well Boboiboy is TAPOPS agent. We will follow his orders anytime he wants and we only following him" said Gempa  
"Since Boboiboy is better now, I don't care Commander Koko Ci or Laksamana Tarung or your captain ordering us. I will only listen to my owner no matter what" said Halilintar with his angry voice holding a big spoon

"We get it… you elementals only have right following orders to your owner. We battle together for years so I can understand that" said Fang give smile  
"Hm! You're not so bad after all" said Halilintar in low voice  
"What?" asked Gopal  
"Nothing"

Gempa look at Halilintar who's cooking while he waiting for the water to boil

.

.

.

"As expected of Halilintar, you're great at lying" thought Gempa with a smile

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

If you guys want to know, the game when they do to decide who's gonna sleep where is the game that Boboiboy play in Season 1 Episode 6 to choose who will help Yaya bake cookies. I forgot the name of the game so forgive me for not telling


	3. The Light of Hope

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_On Boboiboy's room_

Taufan and Blaze are playing with Papa Zola games with Boboiboy's game console, Thorn and Ice are playing board games, Boboiboy and Solar are sitting together near the study desk

"Hm? Combining Gempa and Halilintar's power can't be worked?" asked Boboiboy  
"Yeah… Defense expert and Attack expert can't work like a charm after all" said Solar while writing the combinations  
"Hmmm… now that you mention it, I never see both of them combine powers before. How about combining Thorn and Gempa?"  
"Thorn's powers are very fragile so I don't want to risk it"  
"Hey, but you never tried combining Thorn and Gempa right? earth power combine with plants power are not that bad"  
"Now that you mention it…"  
"Like Gempa's Tanah Pelindung and Thorn's Pelindung Mengkuang. If they combine, it can make a great defense right"  
"Ohh I see what you mean, wait I write it first"  
"Ehehehe, not to mention both of them can combine attacks together. Like Thorn's Libasan Akar Berduri and Gempa's Tanah Mencengkam"

"Oohh I see I see! Okay you're smarter than Halilintar when it comes to this"  
"Hey, who makes the combinations before you're activated?" said Boboiboy proudly  
"Now I know where I got my narcisstic trait from" said Solar smirking  
"Hehehe"

Solar look at Boboiboy warmly yet serious. Suddenly his mind throwback to yesterday which is horrifying memory for him

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Just before Gopal, Yaya and Ying comes in front of the room meeting Fang and Ochobot. Solar and Gempa are talking to Laksamana Tarung about meeting Bora Ra and Ejo Jo

"Look Laksamana, I just need to ask what command did he do to Boboiboy and the energy that was putted!"  
"I'm sorry but I don't want to risk any of the prisoner to escape because I know you guys will attack them"  
"Yes we are mad but-"

Suddenly they heard a loud beep sound which to be from Boboiboy's heartbeat machine and it shows that his heartbeat stops.

"Lompatan Cahaya!"

Solar teleport beside Boboiboy who's very pale and look lifeless. He then ask the doctor to give him a some electric shock. After giving the shocks, Boboiboy's heartbeat comeback but Solar notice that he's not breathing so he give him pressure to his chest. The doctors beside him look at Solar surprised of how thorough and orderly he is giving the pressure

"No, please… I don't want to go, Boboiboy please!" shout Solar on his mind with panic look

.

.

.

_Back to reality_

Solar shiver remembering that moment, he also remember his mistake on Captain Vargoba and Retak'ka battle. He then look at Trio Troublemaker and Ice to make sure they will not hear them

"Boboiboy… Can I ask you something?"  
"Yes?"

"Am I… useless to you?"

.

.

Boboiboy taken back by Solar words but he stayed silent to hear him more

"I feel like… I don't know… when that time Retak'ka attack us, without thinking any other posibilities and I used my Tembakan Solar Gerhana. I forgot that I was his first elemental that he had…"

Solar then shacking unusual reminding all bad memories that Retak'ka did while using him. Boboiboy notice that and hold his shoulders to stop his shacking

"Solar…"  
"I… I'm scared… when you suddenly in pain yesterday… I'm scared that I lost you… I don't want to changed owner… I don't want to go back to being under him anymore"

Solar let out tears under his orange glassess. Boboiboy take off his glasses and put it on the desk then hug Solar close and put Solar's head on his chest. Boboiboy look at Trio Troublemaker and Ice still playing, he know that Taufan give a quick glances to them but Boboiboy give a sign for him to be quiet. Taufan get it and make the rest of them didn't see both of them at all

Solar then realize what he just did. He sit back up and quickly wipe his tears

"S-sorry…"  
"It's okay, you don't have to apologize… it should be me who apologize"  
"Wha-.."

Boboiboy look to Solar eyes. His eyes look very warm like a big brother who love his little brothers which make Solar heart very warm

"It's my fault to split five even though I know about him being the original elemental user… and the worst part of it he suck you first, I'm sorry that I can't protect you"

"No it's not-"

Boboiboy put his finger Solar's mouth to let him continue his words

"I was stupid to disobey Commander Koko Ci orders…. That time I was desperate so I called you guys who I think the most powerful ones I have but I was wrong… I should have known that time, he tried to suck the elementals back and because of my stupidity, I let you, Halilintar, Taufan and Thorn got suck"  
"Boboiboy…"  
"You're not useless Solar, no one is useless, all of you have your own strenghts. Yes you have weakness but everyone has a weakness but all of us together can get rid of that weakness. I don't know how much horror have you been with Retak'ka and I'm sorry that I can't feel what it's like. But I promise myself that I will not let you or any other elementals got through the same horror again. I love you all being with me and after what we been through for months and years"

Solar look at Boboiboy speechless and in verge of letting out tears again. Boboiboy hug him again to protect his teary face from the rest of the elementals in the room who maybe secretly giving glaces to them

"Solar… you have been through a lot, the others and I will always be here for you so don't hold or hide your feelings. Just let it out" said Boboiboy softly through Solar's ears

Solar shot his eyes surprised and then cried, let out all of his anxiety, burden and nightmares. Taufan notice that Solar is crying on Boboiboy's hug but he didn't budge them and just smile

"Finally… you let out your feelings Solar…" thought Taufan looking at both of them with a relief smile

Boboiboy just pat his head and his back gently whispering to Solar good things like 'You're not alone' 'Your brothers are there for you' 'I'm here for you' which make Solar's heart very warm and calm. Moments later, Boboiboy notice that Solar fell asleep on Boboiboy's hug. Boboiboy look at Solar's calm face which make him smile relief.

"Thank you for being my elemental, Solar"

.

.

.

.

.

Moments later, He saw that Taufan is looking at them and he give gestures to help him. Taufan then let Blaze play with Thorn and he go to Boboiboy which surprised him seeing Solar asleep on Boboiboy's shoulder

"Can you put Solar on the bed… I'm still quite weak to carry him" said Boboiboy softly while patting Solar's head  
"Okay, I will" said Taufan with a happy smile

Taufan then carry Solar to his bed with help some of his wind sphere so that he can go to the upper bed easily. Which unexpectedly trigger Boboiboy to activate Angin. Taufan was surprised but Boboiboy Angin just smile to Taufan. Taufan then put Solar to bed, Angin use his wind sphere as well to take off Solar's hat, adjust his clothes and put on the blanket to him. After that, both of them went down which Taufan stop his powers and Angin turn himself to normal. Boboiboy then look quite weak after transform to Angin and he sit down on the chair

"You okay Boboiboy? I'm sorry" asked Taufan panic since it was his fault to use his powers  
"It's okay Taufan, I'm fine" said Boboiboy smiling  
"But-"

Suddenly the door open wide shows Gempa and Halilintar with wheel tray comes in. Boboiboy put his finger on his mouth to tell Taufan to keep it a secret about what happen so Taufan only sigh and smile brightly. Gempa look surprised seeing Solar asleep, Blaze-Thorn playing with Ice watching them, Boboiboy look tired with Taufan beside him

"Boboiboy! You-"  
"Sshh… you will wake up Solar" said Taufan shutting Gempa's mouth while pointing Solar  
"How did you?" asked Halilintar looking serious  
"It wasn't me, Boboiboy did it"

Gempa look confused while Halilintar only give a grim smile as if he knows what's going on. Boboiboy only give them a smile

"Even Solar needs him" thought Taufan smiling looking at Boboiboy

.

.

.

.

.

.

After that, all of them eat together except Solar who's asleep. Halilintar and Gempa make chicken curry for them, Fang and Gopal. While eating, Fang and Gopal talk with Boboiboy on his bed quite far from the other elementals

"So how it feels?" asked Fang  
"Hm?"

"You know, having the elementals around you"  
"It feels weird at first since we practically share the same face"  
"I know right! Good thing your clothes and hat style are different" said Gopal  
"Hehehe, for me, it feels like I'm having my own brothers and I'm so lucky feel like this"  
"At least they're okay too here and not wrecking things, It will be fine" said Fang

"And no one will be getting out of control like when Halilintar first comes out" said Gopal shivering hearing it  
"Hey… don't remind me…" said Boboiboy hitting Gopal's head  
"But Boboiboy, when will they return?" asked Fang  
"Hmmm… Solar said that they're waiting for my energy to fully generate since if I suddenly turn to my first level form elementals, I feel weaker"  
"I see…"

"You've been asking it a lot you know, Gempa told me that you ask him too. Do you not like it that my elementals are here?" asked Boboiboy looking at Fang serious

"No! it's just… I think there's something that they keep from you" said Fang while looking at Halilintar who's angry at Taufan for stealing his chicken  
"What do you mean?"  
"Just call it a hunch? I don't know either"

Boboiboy then look at his elementals one by one. Fang's words are lingering in his mind but then he let out a sigh

"Well… for sure if you're right, it's not something really bad" said Boboiboy trying to smile  
"What makes you so sure?"  
"They're my elementals Fang, after what they did to save me… I trust them" said Boboiboy looking at the sleeping Solar

Fang look at Boboiboy who give an assured face to them. He can't argue anymore since the one who knows them the best are Boboiboy himself. But no one notice that someone is looking at Boboiboy quite seriously

"Should I… do it too…" thought someone

.

.

.

.

.

After eat, Gopal and Fang play rock paper scissors to choose who's going to give the wheel tray and plates back to the kitchen, the one who loses is Fang so he go to the kitchen again. Moments later, they were silence in the room until someone broke that silence

"Ahhh! I'm getting bored now" shout Blaze which grab everyone's attention  
"Sshh! You'll wake up Solar" said Taufan while Thorn giggle

"Sorry sorry, it's just that I'm very bored…" said Blaze  
"Hmmm… Gopal, you have time off all day right?" asked Boboiboy  
"Ah yes… since Laksamana Tarung only need Ochobot, Yaya and Ying to help him"  
"Then can you accompany them to play dance master?"

"EH?!" shout Blaze with starry eyes

"Wait are you sure Boboiboy? I mean, we're gonna be separated you know?" asked Halilintar not agreeing to Boboiboy's idea  
"Well all of you except me and Solar staying here… since he's still asleep, and it's fine since Gopal is with you guys and the game room is not too far from this room"  
"I AGREE!" shout Blaze happily  
"Shut up hot head" said Ice while hitting Blaze's head  
"Then we got a babysit job to do" said Gempa to Halilintar  
"Ahhh fine… just because Boboiboy told me to" said Halilintar unhappy

"Then… I'm staying here too"

All eyes goes to the voice source and give a shock look especially Boboiboy

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

The first one is Solar!:3

I have a feeling that this story will be longer and have more chapters than my previous two stories. So who is the one who want to stay and the one who also looking at Boboiboy serious? The answer will be on the next chapter  
I have to thank all who write family genre Boboiboy fanfictions for making me want to make this kind of story as well


	4. The Sound of the Wind Blows

Triple chapters under 24 hours! I did a great achievement alright~  
I will answer the reviews that I got now

suzuki karin: the first one, well you have to read again on the chapter Together, guess what part did Halilintar lie:). For the second one, I'm sorry I didn't understand what part are you asking so I hope this chapter answer it

0Aozora0: Yep they're both so cute, and he is a big brother material right;)

Eeveeobsesser: Thank you so much! I'm glad that you like my stories. I will, I'm already write a lot in Wattpad with other anime. So I'm writing here to change spacework and challenge new genres hehe

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Then… I'm staying here too"

All eyes goes to the voice source and give a shock look especially Boboiboy

.

.

.

.

The culprit which to be the blue-white elemental who giving his cheerful smile to all of them like he didn't said anything surprising

"Taufan?... Why? I thought you want to play too" asked Boboiboy  
"I suddenly feel sleepy, maybe tomorrow I will join so for the time being, Blaze and Thorn should practice their dance skill" said Taufan smirking  
"Hey! Just because you always play it every time you were called doesn't mean you are the best" said Blaze unhappy  
"Heheheh how about tomorrow we have a battle then, I give you time to practice now"  
"Okay deal! Gopal let's go!" shout Blaze standing up with fiery eyes

"Uuhhh... Halilintar and I will take care this hot head… Gempa, you should keep an eye for Thorn" said Ice  
"I haven't done anything" said Thorn pouting  
"Yet!" said Taufan giving an angelic smile

"Well just go on, be sure to comeback before night okay" said Boboiboy  
"Okay! Thank you Abang Boboiboy" said Thorn hugging Boboiboy  
"Hey I told you don't call me Abang, go on then"

Blaze, Thorn, Ice, Gempa and Halilintar followed Gopal to go to the game room leaving Boboiboy but Halilintar and Gempa give a look to Taufan for awhile and meet Boboiboy eyes. Boboiboy then smile and give them a nod after that they go out from the room. Boboiboy then sigh and lying down on his bed

"Boboiboy, are you okay?" asked Taufan while putting a cold towel on Boboiboy's forehead  
"I'm fine Taufan. Just tired"

Taufan sits down on Boboiboy's bed while holding the towel. Boboiboy look at Taufan serious while he is giving Boboiboy his usual bright cheery smile. After that Boboiboy touch Taufan's head which make him surprised

"You know, you're bad at lying"  
"Eh?"

"Sleepy is not in your dictionary Taufan. Halilintar and Gempa notice it but they let it be"  
"I underestimate you Boboiboy, you really know us until the core huh" said Taufan with a smile but it was not as bright as usual

Boboiboy getting up while let go of the towel. He then position himself to sit while leaning against the wall on his bed and gesture Taufan to sit beside him which Taufan goes beside him

"Hey, is there something you want to tell me? You even lied to others for not joining them"  
"It's just… after seeing Solar let it out all his emotions with you makes me relief"  
"You knew about Solar's problem?"  
"Even though I have your carefree and cheerful trait doesn't mean I don't know… I'm really thankful for making Solar better and finally sleep normally"  
"I kinda have a feeling that Solar have trouble sleeping since Ice told me that he and Halilintar are a light sleeper. I don't actually a light sleeper to begin with so that means is their own trait but one of them is not actually a light sleeper"  
"For Halilintar, he's very thick.. the same as Gempa. I can't read them at all… maybe because we're together the longest with you so they can conceal it better" said Taufan while looking to his knee which make Boboiboy smile sadly to him

"Taufan… You know… you don't have to force smile all the time"

Taufan was surprised, the fact that Boboiboy know that he have been faking smile and no one notice it. He even fooled Gempa and Halilintar but he can't fooled his owner

"How did you…"  
"I notice it ever since you play the board games with Blaze and Thorn earlier. Your smile is different than usual"

Taufan look at Boboiboy shock and speechless. Boboiboy then pat Taufan's head with his right hand and make Taufan lean his head on Boboiboy's left shoulder. (because Taufan is sitting on the left side of him)

"I'm all ears for you Taufan, tell me what's wrong…"

Taufan look to his knees and give a pout. He hug Boboiboy's left hand… more like squeezing it like Boboiboy's hand is a pillow with his head leaning on Boboiboy's shoulder

"You know that Solar is Retak'ka first elemental right"  
"Yeah… Tok Kasa told me about it and Solar just told me hours ago"

"So actually I'm the second one who he got… I was the first stolen elemental and he uses me for killing innocent lives with my wind power… because of him, I even forget how my first owner treat me… he just pure evil and selfish jerk" said Taufan tighten his hug. Boboiboy look surprised and then pat him

"When you got controlled by Bora Ra and Ejo Jo days ago… you used me to attack your own friends… it kinda triggered my memories of him using me and I…"

Boboiboy then stop patting Taufan's head look very guilty. He remember when Bora Ra and Ejo Jo use him to get the power spheres so it force him to use his elementals to fight other TAPOPS agents which to be hurting his own comrades. Which conclude he's doing what Retak'ka did to use his elementals, hurting innocent people

"Taufan… I'm sorry for making you go through the same horror, I already promise myself not to let any of you go through that again but I failed"  
"No No! Don't apologized please, you were controlled after all so I still understand that… you always use me and my brothers for good, if you do it for something bad then it's not you… it's just you rarely use me for battle ever since you got the new watch and you use me when you were controlled so because of that, I thought you don't like using me anymore because I was weak"

Boboiboy only give an apologetic smile to Taufan and then he put Taufan's head on his chest hugging him which make Taufan's eyes widened

"Taufan… I'm sorry… All of you are not weak, for me, your powers are too powerful for my own… the reason I rarely call you because I quite mastered your powers"  
"Eh?" said Taufan shot up looking at Boboiboy on top of him

"Taufan, your powers and Thorn powers are the easiest for me to mastered. Unlike Halilintar and Solar, both of their powers are too far of my reach which make me need a lot of time to control it, that's why I sometimes call them on their own. You must think that I rarely call you out means I'm not using your powers right?"  
"Yes… because we can't see anything from the power watch and the memories are not all divided to us. Well some of your memories are given to Gempa but again, not all of them are given to him"  
"You should know that when Panto stole some of the power spheres. I was using you"  
"You mean that little kid who friends with the Invisibility bot?"

"Yes, I was controlling your body or should I say Angin. After that I use Api but it makes me ignite fire using your body"  
"So Petir wasn't lying about you use me"  
"I called Petir on his own because I haven't fully get hang of Petir's power. So he knows that after he fight, I changed to Angin. I'm very sorry that I rarely called your elemental soul, but I never think of you as a weak elemental. Using your powers making me powerful and stronger after all"

Taufan then feel tears coming through his eyes and then he hug Boboiboy very tight

"Thank you… Thank you for using me… Treating me better… Never use me for bad thing... I'm really thankful that your my owner now, Thank you for taking care of us"  
"Should I be the one who thank you, Taufan. Because you are here… All of you are here, I can save power spheres and protect my friends and family"

Taufan cried on Boboiboy's hug and Boboiboy patting his head using his hand while whispering 'Thank You' and 'I'm sorry' to Taufan which make him calmer and feel warm inside. Moments later he notice that Taufan fell asleep. He put his head on the his pillow and let him sleep on his bed. He take his hat off and patting his hair which make him smile on his sleep

"You sure have it rough too Taufan… I should have known it, sorry" said Boboiboy with a gentle smile looking at the sleeping wind elemental on his bed

.

.

.

.

Few minutes later, Solar awake and confused because he's in bed. He hold his head to remember what happen, he remembered that Boboiboy comforting him until he fell asleep. He smiled and feel calm remember Boboiboy's words to him, after that he sitting up and saw Boboiboy patting Taufan who's sleeping. Boboiboy notice Solar have awoke and smile to him

"Good evening Solar, how's your sleep?" said Boboiboy with a gentle smile

Solar look surprised seeing Taufan asleep but he give his usual smile to him

"Better than ever…" said Solar while going down from his bed  
"Gempa and Halilintar make some chicken curry, your portion already save on the study desk"  
"Thank you"

Boboiboy continue patting Taufan's hair while Solar is eating the curry in awe.

"Gempa's cooking is really on another level" said Solar  
"Hehehe well it is Gempa. I'm still surprised that he likes to cook"

Solar eat in a flash. After that he sit on Ice's bed and talking with Boboiboy quietly trying not to wake Taufan up

"Hmm… so he also let out his feelings huh"  
"You know too? ahhh I really need to study you guys even more" said Boboiboy still patting Taufan's hair  
"Hahaha, I don't think that's necessary since you know about us more than our own"  
"But... Let's just say, pure luck and instinct? I'm still shock you know seeing you two unusual like this"  
"Hmmm... I don't know about that but yet again, the one who have that kind trait is the Ballon-Phobia, lightning hot head, oldest brother of mine"

Boboiboy want to laugh but suddenly he look terrified at Solar which make Solar turn his head and showing Halilintar behind him with a red eyes glaring at him

"Ha-ha-HALILINTAR?! YOU WENT BACK EARLY?!" shout Solar standing up  
"Fang, Yaya, Ying and Ochobot come to the game room so I don't really need to babysit them anymore… so Solar, what did you say about me huh?" said Halilintar with a vicious, grim, scary smile

"H-Help…" said Solar pleading to Boboiboy while Boboiboy only rotate his eyes with a smile

"Halilintar, keep it down okay, at least not to let Taufan awake"

Halilintar look at both Boboiboy and sleeping Taufan. He glare at them for a moment and then sigh with a grim smile as if he knows what's going on between them. After that he move to in front of Solar and grab his clothes

"Okay then… come here now you light head"  
"Ahh I'm sorry I'm sorry"

Halilintar then drag Solar quite far from Boboiboy's bed and start glaring at Solar nonstop which make Solar scared his eyes out

"Hahaha terbaikk"

.

.

.

.

Few hours later, Taufan moved and open his eyes. He sees Boboiboy still patting his hair and give a smile to him

"Ah Taufan you awake…"  
"Umm… what time is it?" asked Taufan while rubbing his eyes  
"It's 6 PM now. The others are still playing, Halilintar came back hours ago and now he's discussing some combinations with Solar over there" said Boboiboy pointing both hot head elementals having conversation while writing on the sofa

"Heh, I thought they will just fight again as usual" said Taufan still lying down enjoying that Boboiboy patting him  
"You don't know what happen before this…" said Boboiboy laughing while looking at both Halilintar and Solar  
"Eh?"

Suddenly the door wide open. Blaze and Thorn running the room with Ochobot, Gempa and Ice followed them. Blaze look at Boboiboy is patting Taufan's hair on Boboiboy's bed

"Ahh!" said Blaze looking at Taufan  
"Not fair! You get Boboiboy all by yourself!" shout Thorn pouting unhappy  
"That explains why he don't want to come" said Gempa giggle with Ice

"HEHEHE, Boboiboy pat my hair while I was asleep! How lucky am I!" said Taufan sitting up and wearing his hat  
"NO FAIRRR!" shout both Blaze and Thorn  
"HAHAHA, and I will not wash my hair again!" said Taufan proudly standing up in front of them  
"Do we even need a bath?" said Ice rotate his eyes  
"Yeah since if Boboiboy is clean then all of us are also clean since our body is 100% copy of him" said Gempa giggle  
"Well Boboiboy will not washing his hair until tomorrow so I'm proud of this achievement and cherish it!"  
"Thorn!" said Blaze  
"On it!"

Thorn then hug Taufan from behind and lock his hands. Blaze then take Taufan's hat and scrub his hair which make three of them fall to the floor but Blaze still scrubbing his hair which make Taufan's hair very messy with Thorn helping him

"AHH YOU TWO! STOP IT!" shout Taufan uncomfortable  
"NOOO!" shout both of then torturing Taufan

Boboiboy giggle looking at them. While the other elementals and Ochobot rotate their eyes not amused by the Trio Troublemaker. Ochobot fly near Boboiboy which notice that Boboiboy is looking at Taufan seriously

"Boboiboy? What's wrong?" asked Ochobot  
"Eh? Ahh nothing nothing"  
"Hey tell me what's wrong, it's unusual for you to look at them seriously"

"Nothing really, I'm just giving myself a mental note"  
"Which is?"  
"Never judge people by their outside look" said Boboiboy smiling while looking at Taufan and Solar  
"Huh?"

All of them eat dinner made by TAPOPS since Gempa was busy baby sitting Blaze and Thorn. Gempa want to cook for dinner too but Boboiboy said he can do it tomorrow since practically he will be here tomorrow. After that they went sleep. Solar and Taufan were not sleepy since they were asleep in the afternoon thanks to Boboiboy but Gempa force them to sleep so they go to sleep as well

.

.

.

_At 2 AM_

Boboiboy got awake and go to the toilet hurriedly to do his business. After he get out from the toilet, he notice that one bed is empty. He look around and notice that the window was open so he look at the window and saw someone sitting on the window roof which to be the owner of the empty bed. He come closer to see the one who's sitting outside in the middle of the night which surprised him

"What are you doing here...

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

I kinda write fast because I was letting all my tingling hands after for the past 10 horrifying days... IT WAS A NIGHTMARE and I regret studying. Because most of the materials that I learn were not include on the tests! AAHHHH CURSE YOU TEST:(((

Okay.  
Sorry for ranting hehe

.

.

And we have Taufan now!:3 unexpected right? hehe

To be honest, I don't know the real sequence of what elemental did Retak'ka stole first but in the comic, the first picture that was shown when the page telling about Retak'ka stole the elementals were Beliung-user so I kinda have a feeling that Beliung/Taufan/Angin is the first stolen elemental. Well I don't know it's right sequence or not but I'm going through that sequence based on the comic of what I interpret. If you have the comic that I'm sure you can tell who will be next elemental going to have one-on-one conversation with our precious elemental-user


	5. Get the Fire Out of Me!

Again, my teacher cancel my class today so I'm free again~ Also I notice that I type the time as 'PM' haha sorry my mistake, it should be 'AM' so I already change it both here and the previous chapter.

~Answering reviews~

0Aozora0: Hehehe let's see then on this chapter;)... Well it's fine, if you don't have the comic it will make it unpredictable right?:3

suzuki karin: Let's see then;)

Eeveeobsesser: I usually update at least once a week on weekend or my day off(which is Thursday) but basically, I update really random so I hope you don't mind... Well that makes it more unpredictable right?;3

.

.

Big thank you to boboiboygelap for making me inspired making this chapter from his/her Boboiboy fancomic (You can find his/her comic in Instagram)

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_At 2 AM_

Boboiboy got awake and go to the toilet hurriedly to do his business. After he get out from the toilet, he notice that one bed is empty. He look around and notice that the window was open so he look at the window and saw someone sitting on the window roof which to be the owner of the empty bed. He come closer to see the one who's sitting outside in the middle of the night which surprised him

"What are you doing here...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Blaze?" asked Boboiboy while looking up to the fire elemental who sitting on the window roof  
"Eh? Boboiboy?!"

Boboiboy was shock seeing Blaze eyes are red and have tears around it. He hurriedly jump and sit beside Blaze while Blaze is wiping his tears and look away so that Boboiboy can't see his face

"Hey what's-"  
"Nothing! Nothing at all" said Blaze wiping his tears and still look away  
"Blaze… tell me, is there something you want to talk about?" asked Boboiboy softly while touch Blaze shoulder  
"No… there's nothing to talk about"

Boboiboy know that Blaze have his childish trait which he will not tell him any of his problems to him willingly. Boboiboy then touch his head which make Blaze look at him

"Hey, if you keep that feelings pile up, It will not good for you especially in your heart. I promise I will not tell anyone so please tell me okay" said Boboiboy softly while pointing his chest as if pointing his heart

"Fine… I just… have a nightmare"  
"Nightmare?"  
"Umm… it's just a stupid nightmare that's all" said Blaze looking somewhere

There was a silence moment, Boboiboy look surprised but then he remember that Blaze is out due to his stress few years ago. So he can conclude that Blaze is also holding his stress trait and since the elementals have their own trait like a human, they still can feel stress their own self

"Blaze, mind to tell me about the nightmare?"  
"No…"

Boboiboy only sigh but smile to him since he can't argue a lot with that childish trait of his. After that an idea pop up to his head, he stand up on the window roof and activate his watch

"Kuasa Elemental! Boboiboy Angin!"

"Wait, you're not supposed to use your powers yet!" said Blaze surprised and worried  
"Well, I think if I change to Angin maybe you want to tell me since you are closest to Taufan"  
"Hahh?"  
"Or should I change to Air? Oh! or maybe Daun?"

"No! it's okay… I will tell, please change back to normal"  
"Hahahaha okay okay"  
"Hahhh, you're more childish than me..."  
"Hey where did you got your childish trait from?" said Angin laughing relief

Angin then turn back to normal and sit back beside Blaze. Blaze only look down to his feet while Boboiboy holding his shoulder and wait for him to tell him

"It's… about…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Blaze's dream_

Blaze was in the hall of darkness and there's no single thing around him. It was so quiet which make Blaze scared because nobody is there. He tried to call his brothers and Boboiboy but no respond at all until suddenly a white door shows up. Blaze then open the door and see Gempa and Ice talking together. He look very relief and then run to them quickly

"Gempa! Ice! I'm glad that-"  
"Hm! What are you doing here?" asked Ice with low angry voice  
"Hahh what do you-"  
"Just go away, you always make a lot trouble around you" said Gempa angry

Just before Blaze want said anything, the scene change into Taufan and Thorn in front of him. He look closely seeing Thorn crying while holding something with Taufan beside him comforting

"Evil… Thorn don't want to near you anymore... You never my brother to begin with"  
"Let's go Thorn, before we get in trouble if we with him"

Blaze was shock seeing both Taufan and Thorn are so disgust by him. The scene change again with Solar and Halilintar in front of him and Halilintar let out his lightning sword

"After what you did to us, you still showed up?" said Solar disgust and angry look to Blaze  
"Look! I didn't even do anything wrong!" shout Blaze in verge of crying  
"Didn't? you make fires and harm Boboiboy's friends and family. You should have just gone!" shout Halilintar angry

Blaze run away out of the door and goes into the darkness not knowing where to go. Every steps he takes, a memories appears which to be when he became an arsonist when the power watch unlock him so that he can play, how Boboiboy stopping him from appearing with pain every night, his brothers mad at him for making Boboiboy tired everyday, he went overboard attacking Fang, Sai and Shielda in Volcania and can't stop Retak'ka from attacking him on TAPOPS station.

He sees all of them with eyes widened and getting scared until suddenly a black door shows up in front of him. He opens it slowly and it shows Retak'ka waiting for someone with a evil smile. Blaze with shock look move backward until he notice there's someone behind stopping him

"B-Boboiboy?!"  
"Why are you waiting for? I don't want to have you anymore, I can still manage using six of the elementals"  
"I'm sorry that I did wrong, I will be good from now on... please don't leave me" said Blaze crying

Boboiboy with help of other six elementals behind him are pushing Blaze almost into the door. Blaze hold on into the door begging Boboiboy and his elemental brothers not to erase him or make him back to the criminal that stole him from his first owner

"Why I even still holding you, you harm my friends and family. You harm the others with your powers and childish acts! Just go back to him. I don't care since it's just you after all. I still have Halilintar and Solar to guard me and the others to accompany me" said Boboiboy without mercy

After that they push Blaze to the room by force which make him land right in front of Retak'ka and he smirk while sucking Blaze into him

"No please! I'm sorry!" shout Blaze crying painfully looking at Boboiboy and his brothers only give a smile to him

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_Back to reality_

Blaze shiver as he remember his nightmare which make him on verge of crying again. Boboiboy look at him as shock as he because he knows how painful it is. Boboiboy then make Blaze face him and look at him serious

"Blaze, I will never do that to you. You should know that"  
"But…But it's just too real… how my brothers look disgust at me… and… you don't want me anymore... and…"

Blaze can't hold his emotions anymore and cried his lungs out. Boboiboy hug him and let him cried on his chest for him to calm down a little. Moments later, Blaze calm down, Boboiboy then make Blaze face him and see him with serious look but also warming like what he did to Taufan and Solar earlier

"Blaze… We're never going to do that to you. Yes, you are too childish sometimes but that makes you one my elementals that I cherish"  
"Eh?"  
"Hey, Yes you make a mistake and become an arsonist but you're the one who make me feel better few years ago when I was stressed up by school and being a superhero. When you activate from my previous watch, I was shock at first but then I was happy because I know that I have more powers than I should have"  
"But you said, you didn't want to use me and Ice/Air back then because I destroy things" said Blaze looking sad  
"No, the reason I told my friends that because I was too scared to control you. I haven't fully mastered Halilintar, Taufan and Gempa yet I got you and Ice/Air at the same time. It took time to finally get a hang of you two and as time goes by, I'm using you two right?"  
"Yeah you did…"  
"Look if I didn't like you or your powers, I will ask Ochobot to erase you out since the time you activate but look now, I don't erase you or let you get suck back by Retak'ka right? Because you're my elementals and I will not abandoned you guys like that"

Blaze look at him in surprised and then hug Boboiboy roughly with tears on his eyes

"Thank you for didn't erase me... for protecting me… I'm sorry if I harm your friends and make everyone worried" said Blaze between his crying  
"Sshhh… everyone makes mistakes and these mistakes are lessons in future for you and all of us. So don't think you're the only one who make mistakes. Remember that we will never abandoned you. If anything happens, we will protect you and always there for you if you need us"

Blaze squeeze Boboiboy's shirt and cried again to let out all his stress and anxiety from his nightmares that he got. Both of them stayed there for quite long time, after that Blaze let go and give his best child-look smile to him

"Thank you for still believing in me... my brothers and I are very lucky to have you as our owner now"  
"Hehehe terbaik, okay shall we head back to sleep?" said Boboiboy standing up reaching his hand to Blaze with a heart-warming smile  
"Okay!" said Blaze taking Boboiboy's hand and stand up

Blaze and Boboiboy comes to the room and Boboiboy close the window. Blaze then tucked in to his bed, Boboiboy goes to him and then take off his hat and patting his hair like he did to Taufan earlier which make Blaze blush and happy

"Sweet dreams Blaze"  
"Um!"

After that Blaze goes back asleep and Boboiboy goes to his bed and tucked in. Before he went asleep, he look at the almost sleeping Blaze

"I hope he didn't get another nightmare" thought Boboiboy with a smile and goes to sleep

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

In the morning, Gempa wakes up early as usual and he see the others are asleep. He gently gets up, putting on his brown hat and look at the clock which shows that it's 8 AM. He got out from the bed and he saw Halilintar already up and checking Boboiboy's condition

"Good Morning, Halilintar"  
"Hm"  
"How's Boboiboy?"  
"His fever is already down. By the looks of it, he should be fine now" said Halilintar

"I'm glad then" said Gempa looking at his sleeping owner

Halilintar let go his hand from Boboiboy's forehead. He then look at his little brothers one by one and grim smile

"Last night he calmed Blaze who woke up because of a nightmare" said Halilintar while pointing sleeping Blaze with his face  
"Really? None of us can make Blaze calm down or make him told us about his nightmare. Even Thorn and Taufan can't make him talk"  
"He is our owner, he already make Solar and even Taufan calm down so I'm not surprised"  
"Well can't argue with that. But making Solar, Taufan and Blaze to calm down after all of that. I need to learn more from him"  
"Hm..."

As of that, Hallintar and Gempa went to sofa that near the window and looking at the morning sky together. Halilintar look at Boboiboy once again and then look at his earth elemental brother looking at the sky in awe. He then letting out a big sigh

"Oi Gempa, are you sure about doing this?" asked Halilintar to Gempa serious  
"I honestly don't mind doing it but... I don't know how's he gonna do if he found out about it"

"Hm..."

Both of them only sigh and look at Boboiboy asleep on his bed

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

The third one is Blaze!:3

I need to tell you that, if the chapter's title is quite long then it's about Boboiboy having one-on-one conversation with his elemental but if the title is short by 1-2 words then it's a normal chapter with everyone involved. I will not make the one-on-one conversation theme on streak so maybe next chapter will be a normal chapter. So for the next elemental you have to wait and maybe in meantime try to guess the order of it:3


	6. Back to Business

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_Time Skip~_

Ochobot, Yaya, Ying, Fang and Gopal are doing missions so Boboiboy and his elementals are left alone in TEMPUR-A station since he is forbidden to go on missions by the doctor because he being too weak and Commander Koko Ci already warn him. With that, Boboiboy with his elementals are at the game room since Taufan challenge Blaze and Thorn yesterday.

"What should we bet then?" asked Taufan  
"Hmmm…" both Blaze and Thorn thinking

Gempa then smirk like an evil person which Boboiboy notice him since Gempa is letting out a dark aura around him and then he sweatdrop while move a little away from Gempa

"How about, the one who loses will be the one who clean our rooms for a week" said Gempa  
"WHAT!?" shout the Trio Troublemaker glaring at Gempa  
"Gempa… you really using a chance huh" said Solar rotate his eyes  
"Hehehe, well it makes it more interesting right"  
"Well if you want to do that to the loser. The winner must get the best prize" said Taufan thinking

"Then how about the winner getting a ticket to be with Boboiboy for a day? No worries, we're not that evil" said Ice suggests  
"Eh?" said Boboiboy surprised since he was used as a bet

"THAT WE AGREE!" shout the Trio grinning  
"Hm! If that's the case, might as well join" said Solar lifting his glasses  
"Eh?" said Boboiboy surprised  
"I will join as well, Halilintar how about you?" asked Gempa  
"Hmmm… Okay I will" said Halilintar grim to them  
"EVEN YOU HALILINTAR?!" shout Boboiboy shock

"Then it's a deal, the winner will get Boboiboy while the loser will clean our rooms for a week" said Ice grinning

"DEAL!" shout all of them except Boboiboy

"Oi… what am I? a thing..." said Boboiboy looking at them straight

Nobody listen and just start the game, Boboiboy just sitting down on the sofa near the dance master watching his elementals doing the battle. Suddenly Commander Koko Ci comes into the game room

"Ah Boboiboy, may I have a word for a seconds?"  
"Yes Commander?" said Boboiboy while giving him salute  
"Can we talk alone…"

Boboiboy look at his elementals who didn't notice them and then nod to the little commander. After that he go outside with Commander Koko Ci

"What is it Commander?"  
"I'm just asking, are those of your elementals going to stay like this forever?"  
"Ah no commander, they're waiting for me to generate my energy fully"  
"Really?"  
"Well they said like that so it didn't risk any problems for the watch or myself. Are they bothering commander?" asked Boboiboy carefully  
"Ahh no no, I'm just checking since the doctor said that you and he other four who went a lot are really need a lot of rest. But since they can't go back to the watch, then you five are still in healing process if I presume"  
"You could say that Commander"

"Well, Fang said otherwise to me…"  
"I know that Commander, he told me that he suspect that they keep something from me but I trust them Commander… so if they did, I'm sure it's nothing evil or anything"  
"Well can't argue with Fang. Just like Captain Kaizo, he have a great hunch but I will keep your words Boboiboy… rest well okay, you are one of my best agents so you will be needed in no time"  
"Okay Commander!" said Boboiboy giving salute

After that Commander Koko Ci leave him. Boboiboy got thinking by Commander words. Even he ask him about when the elementals will be back to his watch. He tried to nudge his negative thoughts and comes into the game room which suddenly Thorn shout grabbing everyone attention and hug Boboiboy

"Boboiboy!" shout all of them  
"Eh?"  
"Where were you?! We are worried!" shout Taufan  
"Ah Commander called me just now, you guys are too busy dancing after all"  
"You should tell us if you are going somewhere… you really scared us" said Gempa  
"Sorry sorry… so how's the battle?"

Solar point the dance master ranking score and Boboiboy was surprised seeing the winner

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"WHAT THE?! ICE?!" shout Boboiboy surprised while looking at the winner  
"Hehehe" laugh Ice while giving a peace sign

"Okay how… I'm surprised…"

"Surprising isn't it? Even I was shock" said Thorn  
"Never underestimate the best sleeper of the elementals" said Ice proudly  
"With that title, I even more shock" said Blaze open his mouth wide

Boboiboy look at the score again and see who loses the battle and then giggle

"That's surprising for Blaze and Taufan to lose and have the same score"  
"UUHHHHH!" shout both Blaze and Taufan unhappy

"And I never know Gempa, Halilintar and Solar is good at it"  
"Hehehe I can calculate the timing so it's a piece of cake for me" said Solar laughing proudly  
"Okay professor, you can stop your narcissistic" said Halilintar hitting Solar head

"It's like seeing Fang and me together" thought Boboiboy laughing at them

But then he notice that Thorn is looking down in his hug. He look at the score and he notice that Thorn's score is only have 10 points difference from Ice. Boboiboy pat his head and smile to him

"Hey, don't get down because of this" said Boboiboy comforting Thorn  
"Eh? Ah hehehe I just find it sucks not to win"  
"Hey it's fine, you already win for sharing beds with me, so you are still lucky right"  
"Boboiboy… um!" said Thorn giving sweet smile to Boboiboy

Gempa look at both of them smiling. After that he smirk at Blaze and Taufan since they lose the battle and was given the punishment. Both Blaze and Taufan then hide behind Solar and Ice to avoid Gempa

"Hahaha terbaikk, so what should we do now?" asked Boboiboy to his elementals  
"Hmm.. it's almost afternoon" said Solar while looking at his watch  
"AH! How about we go to kitchen? I really want to bake cookies" said Taufan pleading  
"Eh? Well I never taste your cookies so I don't mind" said Boboiboy smiling  
"YEASS"  
"Blaze… don't make a mess okay" said Halilintar  
"Alright Alright…." Said Blaze rotate his eyes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just before they went near the kitchen, the emergency alarm rings which make all of them look at each other serious. Suddenly Boboiboy's watch let out hologram of Commander Koko Ci

"Boboiboy! Some pirates trying to invade TEMPUR-A for getting the power spheres. We need you and the elementals to guard the power sphere rooms! Leave the front to Laksamana Tarung and Captain Kaizo"  
"Okay commander!"

Boboiboy then look at his elementals which they give a serious smile to each other

"Back to business I guess" said Solar holding his glasses  
"Boboiboy, your orders?" asked Gempa

"Simple, we guard the power sphere room from the pirates. Halilintar, Ice, Taufan and Blaze, you guys are attack team so attack those pirates with no mercy while Gempa, Solar and Thorn, you guys will defense the room with me if the pirates slid from four of them. Any other suggestions?"  
"Nope, let's go then" said Halilintar while letting out his double sword with a smile

They look at Boboiboy and he didn't changed to Petir which make them surprised while Boboiboy only give an assuring smile to them

"I'm not too weak anymore so I can manage my transformations. Enough of that! Let's go to the power sphere room!"  
"Okay!"

With Boboiboy's orders and Commander Koko Ci command, they proceed to the location. They get into the power sphere room which also they see some little robot pirates already invading and want to open the room. Boboiboy look at Halilintar and Taufan to attack them

"Libasan Halilintar!" "Pusaran Taufan!"

With that the little pirates got thrown out away from the door quite far which grab the other ones attention and comes toward all of them with their weapons

"Everyone! Get ready!" shout Boboiboy  
"Hm! I have been waiting for this" said Halilintar smirking happily seeing his preys

With that Halilintar smash all of the pirates in a flash and throw them all like a thin cans into Thorn's vine cage which make Taufan and Blaze look at him unhappy

"Hey give us some…" said Blaze pouting  
"Ahhh fine fine, 2 minutes"

Gempa, Solar, Thorn and Boboiboy only at ease in front of the power sphere room looking at the other four defeating the robots one by one

"Halilintar really thirsty for electrocute someone huh" said Gempa  
"He's been holding it ever since he and I meet Bora ra and Ejo Jo" said Solar rotate his eyes

Boboiboy who already turn into Petir are attacking some who four of them miss with Thorn helping him and cage them

"They sure are a lot…" said Petir looking around  
"Too many… Do I need to make a bigger cage"  
"I think you need to make it huge… INCOMING!"

Eight of them fight the rest of the robots like no tomorrow until Boboiboy who already changed into Angin got a message from Commander Koko Ci that the pirate ships already destroyed so now Boboiboy and his elementals fighting the last robots and cage them on Thorn's vine cage, it was over when Halilintar shove the last robot

"Well that should be the last one…" said Halilintar disappeared his swords

Angin then changed back to normal looking at the pirate robots. Which to be over 100 little robots in the cage

"Well Thorn, make some leave traps around the power sphere room just in case" said Boboiboy looking at the door  
"Okay!"

After that all of them went to the Hanger and see Laksamana Tarung angry to the captains who have been held. Laksamana Tarung then look at Boboiboy and his elementals holding the caged little robots and give a satisfied smile

"Good job, sorry for taking your week off, we're out numbered since some agents are on missions" said Laksamana Tarung  
"It's okay Laksamana we understand, oh and Laksamana we also make some traps in front of the power sphere room" said Boboiboy in front of the elementals  
"Okay I will tell other agents to be careful, well maybe sacrifice some to get caught by the traps"  
"Hahahaha terbaikk"

"So… what should we do now?" asked Blaze  
"Well you can continue your activity that you are doing… we can handle the rest" said Laksamana Tarung  
"Okay Laksamana" said eight of them saluting

"Come on! I can't wait to make cookies!" shout Taufan happily  
"Let's go Boboiboy!" shout both Thorn and Blaze while holding Boboiboy's hands  
"Oi hold your horses you three" said Halilintar grim  
"Let it be for them" said Ice rotate his eyes looking at the Trio Troublemaker

Just when all of them are in the hallway, they saw Captain Kaizo are going to the hanger. Boboiboy smile to him while all the elementals not even look at him especially Halilintar, Blaze and Solar who let out some lightning/fire/light sparks from their hands. Boboiboy notice them so he move forward so that the elementals are behind him

"Good afternoon Captain Kaizo" said Boboiboy politely while saluting  
"Good afternoon Boboiboy, I see you alright now..." said Kaizo  
"Yeah..."

He notice that the elementals are in bad mood when he comes. Gempa, Ice and Taufan didn't bother to look at him, Blaze holding his anger, Halilintar and Solar let out some sparks on their hands looking at each other and Thorn hold Boboiboy's back as if not letting him go. Boboiboy notice their presence like that and he knows that his elementals can't hold it any longer

"Well we have to go, see you later Captain" said Boboiboy salute and then walk away with his elementals follow him  
"Wait Boboiboy, I have something to tell you and your elementals"

All elementals give some surprised look but Solar and Halilintar have a hunch about it so they move behind all of them as if protecting them. Boboiboy give an ensure smile to them so he nod to his captain

"Look, I really apologize for what happen few years ago when I tried to take your watch. Since I was given mission by Maskmana to look after power spheres and it's powers. I don't know that the power sphere is officially yours and you are officially the owner of the elementals"  
"I understand Captain, well you did attack your own brother too because he's protecting me and my friends"  
"Thank you Boboiboy for understanding… and you guys his elementals, I'm really sorry for wanting to separate you seven from Boboiboy. I don't know about you all have feelings like a normal alien/human like us… I'm really sorry because I also don't know the fact you see Boboiboy not only as owner but also as family" said Kaizo while bowing to them

Halilintar, Blaze and Solar are not quite accepting his apologies and other elementals are still unsure about it. Boboiboy then pat all seven of them to tell them to not get it too much so Gempa move forward

"We will accept your apologies Captain Kaizo, if you promised to never do that again to Boboiboy and see us as equal, not as just a mere powers"  
"I will promise and insure that" said Kaizo while giving his right hand to shake hands as an agreement

Gempa look at the other elementals once more and all of them give a nod. He look at Boboiboy who also give a smile to him while touching his shoulder. With that Gempa give his hand to Kaizo and they shake hands

"Well that's a relief" said Boboiboy smile  
"Now I will excuse myself, I have to go back to my hidden mission" said captain Kaizo nodding  
"Okay captain" said all of them giving salute to him

After that Kaizo run to the hanger watch by eight of them. Boboiboy then smile to all of them which make seven of them confused

"What's wrong?" asked Halilintar  
"Finally, you guys accept his apologies. Especially you Halilintar, Blaze"  
"We're out from your anger and stress so what do you expect from us?" asked Blaze rotate his eyes  
"But now you guys are okay right"  
"It will take time actually but we're gonna try" said Solar smile

"Well that's taken care off, let's just go now" said Taufan pushing Gempa from behind and Thorn pushing Halilintar  
"Okay okay Thorn, slow down" said Halilintar rotate his eyes  
"Hehehe I want to be with Abang Halilintar" said Thorn happily

Boboiboy with Solar, Ice and Blaze are walking behind them. Ice and Blaze are arguing as usual while Boboiboy is talking with Solar

"Thorn is very cute with Halilintar" said Boboiboy looking at Thorn cuddling Halilintar  
"Well Thorn is your child version after all and Halilintar is your adult version"  
"But you're the last one who got activated shouldn't be you who got my child version?"  
"Ohohoho nope, Hey at least I don't get your innocence" said Solar looking away  
"Yeah yeah you got my intelligence, that is why you love experiments right?"

"Eh?"  
"My favorite subject back when I was in school are Science after all"  
"Now that I think of it, that maybe possible"  
"At least don't make weird potions"  
"I'm planning to make one hehehe" said Solar while let out a dark aura around him which make Ice and Blaze behind them scared by the aura and Boboiboy rotate his eyes

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

Bad news guys... after 2 story, I finally got a writer's block... for both Trouble Battle and Beware of Rocks so the update will take longer, I hope you all understand:)

Also if you read this chapter closely, I kinda give hint for the next elemental who will be featured:D


	7. Let The Water Freeze to Become Ice

Answering reviews~

animexwonder: Thank youu, yeah writer's block really are troublesome

0Aozora0: Writer's block is term for writers who can't continue their works, basically out of ideas of what to write

Guest(ZombieLisa): Hehehe thank you for reading. Well I hope my english grammars are okay so you can translate it well;)

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

In the evening, Boboiboy are reading in his room accompany by Cattus while the elementals are in the kitchen

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

"Eh? Are you sure Boboiboy? We're gonna be separated" said Gempa  
"It's okay Gempa, I need you, Halilintar and Ice to look after four of them"  
"Wait… why me too?" asked Solar  
"I need Halilintar for you, please watch over him so that he will not going to the TEMPUR-A laboratory to do something weird"  
"Make sense, okay I will" said Halilintar smirk to Solar  
"Ahhh" said Solar groaning  
"Then, after you all done, you can come to our room. Taufan, don't messed up okay" said Boboiboy looking at Taufan in the kitchen  
"Of course not, or you want me to make Yaya's cookies instead? I know her recipe" said Taufan smirking

All of them shock and sweat drop hearing Taufan to make that cookies

"You want to kill me huh, just kill Halilintar instead" said Solar  
"WHAT DID YOU SAID?!"  
"Okay okay enough, Gempa please look after him… I don't want to taste that cookies again" said Boboiboy marching out from the cafeteria  
"No problem" said Gempa give a thumbs up

When Boboiboy is out from their sight, they didn't notice that one of them are looking at the door intense

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Back to reality_

It's been 1 hour since he left them in the kitchen. Boboiboy are reading a book about power spheres with Cattus beside him, he also ask some questions to Bellbot about the power spheres

"Eh really? Maskmana owned a lot of power spheres?" asked Boboiboy to Bellbot  
"Yes, the other power spheres told me about it. But he didn't use it, he just kept it safely. He only use Armobot for fighting since he have his mask powers"  
"Ooohhh I see"

Suddenly Cattus jump from the study desk and look at the door. The door opens which showed one person comes in, Boboiboy look at the door which to be closed by the person

"Ice? What are you doing here?" asked Boboiboy  
"The others are still baking so I slip through them"  
"Hey, I told you to watch over four of them.."  
"Halilintar and Gempa can manage on their own and Taufan are not doing anything weird so it's gonna be fine"  
"O…kay…"

Boboiboy notice that Ice is looking restless while lying down on his bed. He smiled to him after that he close his book

"Cattus, Bellbot… Can you two go to the kitchen and tell Gempa that Ice is here with me, I'm sure that Ice didn't tell any of them" said Boboiboy while blinking to them which they understood

Cattus then run out from the room to go to the kitchen leaving Ice and Boboiboy alone. Ice just lay down on his bed not talking at all. Boboiboy gets up and then sit on Ice's bed which surprised him

"What's wrong Boboiboy?" asked Ice surprised  
"I know what you did in the game room earlier"  
"Eh?"

"You secretly freeze the machine right? when Blaze and Taufan are playing" said Boboiboy look at him intense

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What? No I didn't" said Ice shocked while sitting up

Boboiboy only give a smile to him which make Ice looking away

"Not only me who notice Ice, one of them knows it but he let you off"  
"Eh?"  
"I will not tell you who is it but I need you to tell me the truth before I ask him to tell in front of all of us"

Ice then look down with his hat cover his face. Boboiboy not giving him any angry face but only a warm look to him. Few minutes later, Ice looks up and see Boboiboy's warm look and he look down guilty

"How did you know… you were not in the room that time..." asked Ice in low voice  
"Ice… I'm your owner remember, I can sense if one of you use your powers… well I notice your right hand was made of Ice when you were touching the machine with your left hand after you played"  
"But how… I'm sure I hide it perfectly under my pocket"  
"My hand suddenly feel an intense cold and my feet too, is that not enough prove for me to notice it?"

Ice then got defeated after that he give a small smile to Boboiboy

"Okay I admit… I did freeze the machine when Blaze and Taufan were playing…"  
"Why you do that?"  
"I…"

Ice just went silence while lean back to the bed stairs. Boboiboy patiently wait for Ice to answer but he got caught off guard when suddenly Ice let out tears on his face. Boboiboy went close to him and touch his shoulder to ease him

"I…I just want to get notice… that I can do anything… from you and my brothers"  
"Ice…"  
"I'm so pathetic huh… All I ever did is sleeping and drinking, I messed up when we fought Bora Ra years ago and Retak'ka weeks ago… Yet I eagerly want attention from you all"

Boboiboy look at Ice who cried like a 4 years old boy while wiping his tears. He then pat Ice's head and give him a warm smile

"Ice… you don't need to prove something just to get our attention, we know how strong you are, I know how strong you are. Your will to fight is already proven by all of us"  
"Huh?"  
"Remember our training with Tok Kasa, he make you a new weapon right? You can create a new weapon unlike the others especially Solar who didn't have a weapon. You got notice by Tok Kasa by your powers so that's why he make you new weapon"  
"But Solar's powers are already strong enough so he didn't need any weapons"  
"But why Halilintar have swords? Why Blaze have fire discs? Why Gempa have rock hand? All of them only have one weapon each. Only you who can make two weapons or maybe more"

"That's…" said Ice while looking down

"The point is… you guys have proven that you are strong and brave. It already caught a lot of our attention, my attention so you don't need to win that little dance bet. Just be who you are Ice"  
"Boboiboy…"  
"Let it out Ice, I will be here for you"

Ice then can't hold his tears anymore and cried while hugging his owner. He yelled sorry quite loud while crying. Boboiboy hug him back and pat his hat to make him comfortable and calmer to let out his piled up feelings. Few minutes later, Ice let go and smile to Boboiboy

"Thank you for giving me attention, I love you Boboiboy" said Ice hugging him again  
"Hehehe I love you too Ice, terbaikk"

After that Ice let go and look down again which make Boboiboy confused

"What should I say to Taufan and Blaze about it… I feel bad for making them go through Gempa's punishment" said Ice with guilty face  
"You don't have to worried about that"  
"Eh?

Suddenly the door opens showed the rest of the elementals with Cattus being hold by Thorn. Blaze and Taufan comes in with cookies in the plastic and give it to Ice with a smile

"We heard your feelings Ice, it's fine" said Blaze smiling  
"Yeah, we forgive you Ice so don't get too guilty because of that" said Taufan

"How did you.."  
"Boboiboy connect his watch communicator to Bellbot, so we can hear most of your conversation" said Gempa  
"Ah… BOBOIBOY!" shout Ice while blushing  
"Sorry sorry, because I have a feeling everyone needs to know it since it's still bad that you cheat"  
"Huhhh... sorry guys… I'm pathetic"  
"No Ice, it's not pathetic, everyone wants attention so it's fine" said Blaze holding Ice head on with his hand  
"Well just don't do that again, it's weird right to win with cheating?" asked Taufan smiling  
"Yeah it's weird"

"Next time don't do it okay Ice, just be who you are" said Thorn hugging him  
"Hehehe sorry Thorn, I will"

Gempa, Solar and Halilintar only give a grief smile to Ice and Boboiboy. They never knew that Ice wants attention so badly which they each make a mental note about it

"Well since Ice's winning is based on cheat so that means, Thorn will get the prize" said Gempa smiling  
"Eh!?" shout all of them in the room

"WAIT GEMPA! We need a rematch okay. Ice, you only freeze the machine when me and Blaze are playing right?" asked Taufan  
"Yeah… I didn't freeze for the others since I know you two will get high points"  
"Yeah, I'm not to happy winning it you know" said Thorn unhappy  
"You got the words Gempa, we need to make a rematch" said Solar  
"Oh come on, do we have to dance again…" said Halilintar not happy

"Hahaha terbaik lah" said Boboiboy seeing his elementals

.

.

.

.

.

After that Taufan let out his cookies which to be normal round chocolate chips. Boboiboy taste the cookies and surprised by his baking skill

"Now this is what I called homemade cookies…" said Boboiboy happily  
"Hehehe thank you Boboiboy"  
"Be careful Boboiboy, he also make some Yaya's cookies"

Boboiboy then freeze in place and look at Taufan shock

"WHAT!?"  
"It's fine, it's in here…" said Taufan while let out some plastic full of heart cookies which resembles to Yaya's cookies  
"Why you make those?"  
"Hehehe I'm a Troublemaker remember, this might coming handy hehe"

Taufan let out some dark aura around him which make Boboiboy sweat drop while the others only rotate their eyes

"This boy…" said Boboiboy give a grief smile to him

The others laugh together, like a normal siblings did. After that Gempa look at his watch which shows to be 4 PM

"It's still 4 PM, Ochobot will not be arrived in 3 hours" said Gempa  
"Sooo what should we do now?" asked Solar  
"Hmmm… I don't know" said Thorn looking around  
"Well, how about you guys teach me using your first level forms?" said Boboiboy standing up  
"EH?!" shout all seven of them  
"But are you sure? You just use your powers moments ago" said Halilintar grim  
"Well not to much, just give some introductions since it's been a long time I use first level forms"  
"Oh yeah, you always use us now ever since you unlock Cahaya" said Thorn thinking about it

"Then it settled" said Boboiboy smile to them

.

.

.

.

.

At the practice room

"So who's first?" asked Boboiboy  
"Hmm how about based on the one who unlock first so Petir, Angin, Tanah, Daun, Api, Air and Cahaya the last" said Solar sitting down  
"You must want to be the last one" said Blaze unhappy seeing Solar sitting down  
"Well you could say that but also want to watch even more"  
"Hmm fine by me, let's go Boboiboy" said Halilintar  
"Okay!"

Boboiboy then change himself into Petir

"You can change normally?" asked Halilintar  
"Hm… last night when I change to Angin, I'm not too tired and I did change to Petir and Angin when we fight earlier"

"Wait you changed to Angin last night?" asked Taufan surprised  
"Let's just say, some little emergency happen" said Petir while blinking to Blaze  
"Eh? Hehehehe"

Taufan and Thorn only give a confused look while Solar, Gempa, Ice and Halilintar just give a smile

"Alright enough of that, let's just practice" said Halilintar let out his swords  
"Hm!" said Petir agreeing

After that they practice together using their powers. Boboiboy practice from being Petir to Angin to Tanah to Daun to Api and then Air. The elementals teach him some moves that he never use when he use the first forms which he happily likes it, after that he ends practice with Ice and then change back to normal

"Well, I'm the last alright" said Solar standing up  
"Hold it… need to rest for a moment" said Boboiboy sitting on a rock chair that he make when practicing with Gempa  
"Hahahaha terbaikk" said Taufan, Blaze and Thorn together

"That's why, don't be the last one… Boboiboy is tired" said Gempa laughing  
"I know I know, but he should be practicing my powers last since my power taking so much energy" said Solar sitting beside Boboiboy  
"Yeah… I'm having trouble controlling your powers after all" said Boboiboy laughing  
"That explains why you rarely use Solar" said Taufan  
"Sorry Solar"

"It's fine, I can understand that. That's why you always ask me to make combinations right?"  
"Hehehe since you have my intelligence trait so might as well use that trait for good"  
"Yeah but yourself is already smart enough. You even make that Thorn and Gempa combination right"  
"Hah?" asked both Gempa and Thorn

"You two will try it later on hahaha" said Boboiboy laughing at their confused faces  
"That's that, not to mention you even make fushions like FrostFire, Glacier and Supra by yourself right?" asked Solar  
"Well if I'm being honest, yes I made FrostFire and Glacier but Supra is not my work"

"Hah?" said all of them except the very person who made it

After that all of them eyes on him who's hitting the punching bag on the room. He notice the glares he got and then stop hitting

"What?" asked Halilintar notice their eyes  
"You're the one who create Supra?" asked Solar surprised  
"That time when Boboiboy get us back from Retak'ka, I was furious because he uses me the most. So I take over Boboiboy's body and make him split to you and me and then boom, Supra is born"  
"You got your answer, that's why sometimes Ochobot and I ask you both to make some combinations" said Boboiboy  
"Not to mention, you secretly ask me to make the fushions right?" said Halilintar coming near them  
"Wha- Halilintar! I told you not to tell them yet" said Boboiboy surprised  
"Wait… NEW FUSHIONS?!" shout six of them

"Haa… well I can't always call FrostFire, Glacier and Supra right. Not to mention, Ice's energy can't be used too much"

"So what the result?" asked Gempa  
"Well-"  
"Halilintar, you can tell them later, I will practice with Solar now"

Boboiboy then change himself into Cahaya and grin to Solar

"Let's go then"

After that Cahaya and Solar practice together which make half of the practice robots destroyed while the other elementals are playing with the punching bag and some practice robots that were not used. Moments later, Ochobot comes in with his friends

"There you are Boboiboy!" said Ochobot  
"Ahh Ochobot" said Cahaya notice him

Cahaya then turn himself to normal, he and Solar then come near them while the other elementals are on the other side of the room

"You know that your still sick right?" asked Fang not happy  
"I know… but I need to make sure I can use these first level form well"  
"But you should rest you know" said Yaya  
"We were resting but suddenly the station got attacked so that make us got into battle and you know the rest" said Solar  
"Eh? the station was attacked?" asked Gopal  
"Uh huh, by some pirates moments ago, me and the others are protecting the power sphere rooms while Captain Kaizo and Laksamana Tarung in the hanger" said Boboiboy  
"That explains why Laksamana Tarung ask Gopal to go into the power sphere room" said Yaya  
"What happen?" asked Thorn who comes to them and hug Boboiboy

"Gopal got into some leaves trap in front of the power sphere room just now" said Fang  
"Ahh hehe, Boboiboy ask me to make some when we go to the hanger to bring the robot pirates to Laksamana Tarung"  
"AND YOU DIDN'T TELL THEM?!" asked Gopal shacking Boboiboy  
"I did! Laksamana Tarung knows" shout Boboiboy  
"Well he did said that he will sacrifice some agents to get into the trap" said Thorn  
"He did sacrifice Gopal" said Fang

After that all of them laugh while Gopal is unhappy about it.

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	8. Beautiful Plants Should be Protected!

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

After practicing with the first level forms and new combinations, they went to their room. Taufan and Blaze are playing Papa Zola games again, Halilintar and Solar busy with the combinations and some fushion combination that Halilintar made, Gempa, Ice and Thorn are doing some puzzle, and Boboiboy are reading the power sphere book on his bed with Ochobot and Cattus.

"Hmmm there so many power spheres huh… I still try to remember most of it"  
"You don't have to remember all of them, just know the name and their specialities" said Ochobot  
"Meow!"  
"Cattus and Ochobot right, you don't have to really remember them all" said Bellbot  
"Hehehe well it can be useful someday"

Suddenly someone goes in front of Boboiboy which surprised three of them

"Thorn? What's wrong?" asked Boboiboy  
"Boboiboy, can you accompany me?"  
"Hm? Where do you want to go?"  
"There must be a plant room here in TEMPUR-A right…" said Thorn while twiching his fingers  
"They have here, I think it's right beside the game room"  
"Can we go there please..." said Thorn with his begging eyes

Boboiboy was surprised at first but then he smile to Thorn and patting his head

"Okay I will" said Boboiboy while closing his book and put it to the desk  
"Ochobot, can you accompany me and Ice to the kitchen?" asked Gempa  
"Eh? that was so sudden?" said Ochobot confused

Gempa then whisper something to Ochobot which make Ochobot surprised but then nod to them

"Okay then, I will accompany you two"  
"And as usual, I'm in charge here huh" said Halilintar looking at them  
"Hehehe they're in your care for now Halilintar. I believe in you" said Gempa  
"Huhh… fine, make my food spicier okay"  
"No problem!"  
"Don't make mine spicy please!" said Blaze  
"Yeah no worries Blaze" said Ice rotate his eyes

After that Gempa, Ice and Ochobot went to the kitchen while Thorn, Boboiboy and Cattus go to the plant room. After they arrived, Thorn was in awe seeing all the alien plants in there from small to big. There's also some earth plants which Boboiboy impressed seeing it

"Wahh there are so many plants" said Boboiboy impressed  
"Meow!"

Cattus then run to the some cactus near it and fondly sit under it

"We will be right here, you guys can go on" said Bellbot  
"Okay then, let's go over there!" said Thorn happily while pulling Boboiboy  
"Okay okayy, slow down Thorn"

Both of them stop at the flowers stands and they're a lot of earth flowers in there. Boboiboy look around and amused seeing all of it

"Wow there's so many flowers here.." said Boboiboy in awe  
"Yeah… there are a lot…." said Thorn look very surprised while looking around

Boboiboy then notice some flowers. He then tried to look at it closely

"Thorn, do you know this flower name?" asked Boboiboy while pointing a white flower  
"That's Gardenia flower, wow… I never seen it in person"  
"Hoohh purity and sweetness"  
"Hm?"  
"Ahh, on earth, all flowers have some meanings"

"Ahh! I know but I only know some of it, I found a book about it this morning before we play" said Thorn smiling  
"Hehehe that's from my mom, she used to read it for me before I got you all so I quite remember some of the flower meanings"  
"Woaahhhh, I want to meet Abang Boboiboy's mother!"  
"Eh? Why suddenly?"  
"So that she can tell me how awesome you are and maybe some flowers meanings" said Thorn innocently  
"Hahaha terbaikk, well I think I know some but I might wrong so later I will find out"  
"Hehehehe"

Boboiboy then look closely at the sunflowers while Thorn are quite far from him. He look at Boboiboy and give a sad look to him and then he look at one flower in front of him. The flower is quite weak and almost die because the color of the flower and the leaves are fading. Thorn tried to revive it but he can't, he want to cry but then he sense someone beside him and pat his head

"It's alright…" said Boboiboy comforting Thorn

Boboiboy then change to Air and give some water to the flower. After he water the flowers he change to Cahaya and give some light to the flower, Thorn look at it in awe and holding his tears from running down from his cheeks. Cahaya feels that and hurriedly stop the light and change back to normal, he then hold Thorn's head and look warmly to him

"Hey, let it out, don't hold it" said Boboiboy warmly

Thorn look shock to his owner in front of him but then he broke out and cry hard like a little boy. Boboiboy pant him to ease him, moments later Thorn calm a little and tried to talk

"I… I'm sorry that I'm weak… I'm a scaredy cat, I don't have powerful weapon or power, I can't be work together with anyone…I'm not Abang Halilintar who's powerful, I'm not Abang Gempa who's brave, I'm not Abang Blaze and Abang Ice who make a great team, I'm not Abang Taufan who's a mood maker and I'm not Solar who's smart…" said Thorn while crying letting his feelings out  
"Thorn… do you always feel that?"

Thorn didn't answer and just give a slight nod, Boboiboy look surprised but then he look at the flower and smile to Thorn

"No Thorn, You are not weak or anything that you said… look at this flower" said Boboiboy while hugging Thorn by his side  
"Hm?"  
"Now touch this flower"  
"Eh? But I already tried to.."  
"Trust me Thorn" said Boboiboy give a courage smile

Thorn then look at the flower and touch it again try to revive the flower but no changes happen

"Close your eyes and focus on my voice"

Thorn look at Boboiboy again and then he look back at the flower, he close his eyes as he was told to

"Thorn, remember the times when you were playing with Blaze and Taufan… when you three prank Halilintar with ballons which makes him run away very far"

He remember the moment clearly which make him laugh a little, he can't help to giggle the good times he do with Blaze and Taufan. He didn't realize that Boboiboy is not hugging him instead he change to Petir and use his fast move to do something. Few seconds later, he change to normal and touch Thorn's shoulder

"Now open your eyes" said Boboiboy

Thorn open his eyes and see that the flower was healthy again and become quite tall which surprised him

"Look, everyone have their own strengths and weakness which is very normal and you don't have to be too timid with that. Your powers become powerful through from my trait which is innocence" said Boboiboy smile to him  
"But…"

Before Thorn even continue his words, Boboiboy shove a bunch of flowers in front of him which surprised him. It was a bouquet of flowers with different types and colors

"Wow… it's… for me?" asked Thorn in awe seeing the flowers  
"Of course Thorn, it's a reward for you for saving that flower, you know that flower name that you save right?"  
"Yes, it's Campanula flower…"  
"If you know, the meaning of that flower is gratitude. A very meaningful flower for you"  
"What?"  
"Thorn, I'm grateful that you are here with me and the others must be feeling that too and don't feel lonely, you're not alone. Your brothers are always there for you, I will always here for you so don't be too lonely about it. You even make great combination with Taufan and Blaze"  
"Yeah but they're more mature than me and sometimes I can't follow them along.."  
"What did you do if you feel left behind?"  
"I will go to Abang Gempa…"  
"If you don't go to Gempa?"  
"Abang Ice…"  
"Hm?..." said Boboiboy smiling to him  
"If don't, I go to Abang Halilintar and then Solar…"  
"And if they can't be with you?"

Thorn looking down and can't answer it but then Boboiboy lift his head up and smile to him

"Hey, you have me right… I will always be there for you Thorn, yeah maybe we can't meet up like this again but you have to know that I'm here for you"

Thorn look in awe but still can't be assured by it but Boboiboy take off his hat and pat his hair which make him blush

"Like I did when Retak'ka take you, I will do my best to get you back. You are like this because he uses you a lot for bad deeds right?"  
"Um… when he take me… he almost killed Cendawa people even the little kids… but Fang, Ying and Yaya stop him as result they got captured instead… At that time I was lost hope but then seeing Abang Blaze and Abang Ice fushion… I'm very relief"  
"You know that I, Blaze, Gempa and Ice are having a training with Tok Kasa, it's for saving you four from him and defeat him, you guys are so precious for me so I have to do anything for getting you back"

"Abang Boboiboy…"  
"I told you don't call me that haha but I don't mind at all. You are like- no you are my brother after all, so you don't have to feel like that since I'm here for you and I will always be" said Boboiboy smiling

With that, Thorn broke out and hug Boboiboy tightly and cry happily while murmuring 'thank you'. Boboiboy pat his back and head while smiling

"The same as Blaze and Taufan, you sure having it rough huh..." thought Boboiboy while hugging him

.

.

.

.

.

_At the kitchen_

"So Thorn is having a mental breakdown?" asked Ochobot on the table  
"Yeah, he's been having it ever since Boboiboy save us from Retak'ka. He must be very stressed out since Retak'ka use him and Halilintar the most to fight you all. So I think he need some time together with him" said Gempa near the stove  
"I never realize it… he didn't show it at all" said Ice cutting some vegetables

"We still have Boboiboy's personality which is great at hiding things. Thorn got a lot of that trait than any of us just like Halilintar"  
"That's why both of them are close.."  
"But why leaving it together with Boboiboy will help him?" asked Ochobot  
"I think you don't know but Boboiboy already make Solar, Taufan, Blaze and Ice let out their feelings" said Gempa  
"Okay don't remind me that" said Ice looking away  
"Well that's weird…" said Ochobot confused

"Boboiboy is our owner Ochobot, if anyone else can make us let out our feelings is him. I have a feeling tonight will be an interesting one" said Gempa smiling while looking at the pot

"What do you mean?" asked Ice  
"Call it a hunch Ice, call it a hunch"

.

.

.

.

.

_2 hours later,_

All of them get back to the room. Gempa, Ice and Ochobot meet Thorn and Boboiboy while holding Cattus on the hallway

"Boboiboy!" shout Ochobot while flying to him  
"Ahh Ochobot, I see you guys already done"  
"Hehehe you too I see, even you Thorn" said Gempa smiling to them  
"Hm? What's that?" asked Ice while pointing Thorn's hands  
"Hehe Boboiboy give it to me moments ago" said Thorn while showing the bouquet of flowers  
"Wahh they look beautiful" said Gempa  
"I have one for all of you, I will give it later" said Thorn happily

Thorn was smiling brightly which caught Gempa attention, he look at Boboiboy and he give a smile to him as a sign that Thorn already let out his feelings

"I know that I can count on you Boboiboy" thought Gempa

After that they go inside and see that they still in their same position, difference is that Taufan and Blaze are sleeping. Gempa wake them up and they eat together except Ochobot who went recharge and Cattus sleeping on the desk. Moments after that, Thorn give all of them a flower

"Hm? What's the occasion this?" asked Taufan  
"Nothing hehe, I just want to give you guys a flower" said Thorn happily

Blaze and Taufan look confused while the other four only brief smile to Thorn. Boboiboy look at the scene proudly like a big brother while reading back on his bed. Later on, Thorn take the book to look at the flower meanings and he look at the bouquet closely to find the meanings which make him smile happily

"Thank you for being my owner!" thought Thorn happily

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

The flowers that Boboiboy give Thorn are Gladiolus, Eglantine rose and Daisy while the flower that Thorn give to the other elementals are Hydrangea

Also if you already watch the movie then you can guess who's next since... you guys know right who's the last elemental that Retak'ka stole because he stole it right on the movie and since they're 2 elementals left to be featured so get ready, these two elemental are the hardest for me to write which make me write long... actually Thorn is also hard since I have writer's block and I think I still have it:')


	9. Silent Thunder in the Sky

Answering Reviews~

suzuki karin: Hehehe sorry for taking a while, writer's block really killing my writing time

0Aozora0: He sure does... :') ... Yeap,Thorn is very pure

Sketch55: Hehe thank you

.

.

.

.

.

Warning: OOC in this chapter

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

That night, the other elementals are already asleep except Boboiboy who's still happily reading the book about the power spheres. Gempa already told him to sleep but he wants to finish the book now so he can't argue with him and sleep early after forcing Trio Troublemaker and Solar to sleep. He look at the time is already 11PM, he look at his elementals who's sleeping and then he gets up gently and open the window. He look at the starry sky for a moment and then he jump outside and sit on the window roof

"Ah it's so smoothing"

Moments passed, Boboiboy just enjoying the night wind while closing his eyes to feel the comfort of the wind. He then fighting with his negative emotions about his elementals since Commander Koko Ci words and Fang's words other day

"You two don't know anything…" thought Boboiboy with a sad smile

He remember when he calm Solar who getting mental breakdown because he can't be always right in needed time, Taufan suddenly cry because he rarely calls him, Blaze who holding a lot of stress by him and himself, Ice who wants to be recognized by all of them and Thorn who's scared and feels weak. That moments make him realized that his elementals are also life being inside him who can feel such emotions. He hate seeing them like that, then suddenly he remember the other 2 elementals that haven't talk to him alone to let out their feelings

"I think it's time to hear him" thought Boboiboy looking at the starry sky  
"Boboiboy? What are you doing here?" asked someone by the window

"Perfect timing" thought Boboiboy

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Should I ask the same question Halilintar?" said Boboiboy didn't bother to look under and just see the starry sky

Halilintar surprised for a moment because Boboiboy's reaction is like he's waiting for him. He jump outside and sit beside Boboiboy

"How did you know it was me? You said you can't tell who's voice since we have the same voice" asked Halilintar serious which make Boboiboy smile  
"Ice told me once that you are a light sleeper to begin with so that means the others are heavy sleeper like myself. So I can only nail it on you since no one else wouldn't get up at this time" said Boboiboy smiling while looking at Halilintar

"Hm…"

Boboiboy then look back up to the starry sky and feel the night wind that comfort him. Halilintar look down didn't bother to get back inside or see above him. He notice his strange behavior. He touch his shoulder which he felt sudden electricity and by surprised he shove his hand away

"Boboiboy! Are you okay?!" shout Halilintar surprised and come close to his owner while touching his hand  
"Shhh it's alright it's alright, I'm just surprised that's all" said Boboiboy looking at Halilintar with his calm face

Although Halilintar's face is the same as always but Boboiboy knows that he actually worried and guilty about it and hold Boboiboy's hand carefully. Boboiboy then took chance slowly want to touch Halilintar again but his body shove away a little

"Don't, one hand is enough for you to get hurt… I should go back inside-"

Halilintar surprised because suddenly he felt warm on his back which he turn around and see Boboiboy hugging him while standing which make his head is above Halilintar's head. He was surprised at first but he can't argue that he love the warmness. After moments later, Boboiboy make Halilintar face him which give him a soft smile but holding some static on his shirt.

"You okay?!" shout Halilintar panic plastered on his face through that he electrocute him  
"Finally you change your expression"  
"Eh?"

"You never change expression ever since I saw you in person… you only shows grim look and very small smile with it that's all"  
"Well… I'm from your anger trait so what do you expect" said Halilintar facing away

"No, you get out through my anger but you didn't have to be fully in anger state and only show emotionless look to me and your brothers"  
"Actually I'm out due to anger is other reason…"

Boboiboy was taken aback by Halilintar statement. He then force Halilintar to face him which make him feels some electric stings. Boboiboy then make his hand let out some Petir's powers so he didn't get much of the electricity

"Halilintar, don't tell me that…"  
"Ukh! Yeah! Retak'ka activated me through his anger emotions too just like you did!... With that it makes him stronger using my powers like you too… That very reason make him want to take Tok Kasa's power or should I say Gempa. Because Gempa is activate due to leadership and all emotions combine which can make all 7 elementals controlled well by the user" said Halilintar angrily

Boboiboy was beyond shock by it. He never thought that Halilintar's case is worst which make him like that. Halilintar face down with his hat lowered. He can't face Boboiboy because of his sudden burst

"Halilintar… look at me" said Boboiboy calmly but Halilintar didn't answer or look at him

"HALILINTAR!" shout Boboiboy

With that, it caught Halilintar's attention and face him. Halilintar was shock because he thought Boboiboy was angry at him but he didn't, he just give a serious but soft look to him

"Halilintar, please let out your feelings"  
"Huh?"  
"Taufan told me that you are very thick, which mean he can't see through you at all… I have a hunch, but I want the answers from your mouth"

Halilintar face away but his body is still facing Boboiboy because he is holding his shoulders very hard to make him move. Not to mention, he felt his powers are rising at every moment but Boboiboy is not in pain at all by it

"Halilintar… please…"

"Fine… but can you please stop holding me like this… I know you can't hold my electricity any longer"  
"Not until you tell me everything"

"Well what do you want to know…"  
"For starters… why do you keep distance from the others especially Blaze, Thorn and Ice? You will not play or talk to them until someone ask you to do something"

Halilintar then face Boboiboy with his grim look but seconds later, his look soften in verge of sad emotions coming to him which make Boboiboy glad seeing it

"How did you.."  
"Do you still need to ask?"  
"W.. when I'm angry, I can't control my emotions and just let out my swords out. I just don't want to them to get hurt because of me… I can't be like Taufan who can shows his emotions outwild, I can't be like Gempa who can be patient controlling them and loving them… I can't be like Solar who can calculate their movements and high pride to fight back someone like me… I just can't show emotions at all… when I did show some emotions like laughing, they see me as a thread instead… I want to let them know that I care for them but I can't! I'm just a emotionless jerk and can only make mess around"

"Halilintar… you-"

Halilintar shut Boboiboy's mouth as if he knows what he's going to say to him so he stop him from saying it

"I know I know I shouldn't think like that but I just can't get that out of my mind…I don't think even your words can get this feeling out of me"  
"Halilintar, I know you would do that… okay I will change my directions then…"  
"What…?"

"When did you first feel like this?"

Halilintar didn't expect that question, he become very hesitated by it but Boboiboy still holding his shoulders and patiently wait for him to answer even though his hands are almost in his limit but he don't want to let go until Halilintar tell him all his feelings that he shut by his grim poker face

"Ever since…"

.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

Both Angin and Tanah were down by him, he let out his sword and get ready to finish both of them but he was stopped by Probe because he shout 'terbaik' which make him realized that he's a Boboiboy elemental. After all events, Boboiboy merge together and three of them went back to the power watch which greeted by Api, Air, Daun and Cahaya inside. Four of them look surprised by Halilintar

"Tanah? Who?" asked Cahaya pointing Halilintar  
"Believe it guys… this is Halilintar, Petir's second form"  
"WHAT?!" shout four of them

"Hm! Why so surprised about it" said Halilintar grim  
"Well, I never thought this watch is can manage second forms…" said Cahaya  
"Then… in short time, four of us will went out" said Air calmly  
"Finally!" said Api happily  
"We just have to wait until Taufan and Gempa comes out… then it's just a matter of time for Api and Air to come out" said Cahaya serious

"When will we come out then?" asked Daun pouting while hugging Cahaya  
"It's gonna take a long time Daun… this watch is not compatible yet to handle 7 elementals and based on sequence is both of us will be the last to go out or maybe not at all"

"Well, I will be right there if you need me, Gerakan Kilat!"  
"Halilintar! Don't forget to transform back to Petir! Boboiboy haven't locked all second forms" shout Tanah seeing Halilintar when away

"And there he goes… so might tell us what happen? Since both of you are not look well" said Cahaya while pointing some bruises on both of their body  
"Well… Adudu really played us big time" said Angin unhappy with his bruises

On the other hand, Halilintar who still haven't change back are on top of the tree which no one can see him. He look at his hands serious and remember when he got tricked by Adudu and Probe due to his lost memories

.

.

_"Dey Boboiboy! We're your friends!"_

_"Ying!"_

_"Kyaa!" shout both Gopal and Yaya_

_"You are my grandson…" "Huh! Don't listen to them! Find out the secret recipe!"_  
_"Tell us your secret recipe…Hm!"_  
_"No!"_

_"Tanah tinggi!"  
"Tumbukan Taufan!"_

_"Bola Kilat!"_

_"Kyaa!"_

_"Defeat them!"_

_"No please…" said both Angin and Tanah pleading_

_._

_._

Halilintar tighten his fist even more as he remembers when he almost killed Boboiboy's friends, Angin and Tanah and worst part is, he almost kill his owner's grandfather. Their faces flash on his memories like a movie which make him shout

"This power- no… I'm a stupid asshole…"

And a tear went down from his eyes

.

.

.

.

.

_Back to reality_

Halilintar look away didn't bother to look at Boboiboy who's tighten his grab on him. Boboiboy was shock on how that very moment make him like this. Because of that trauma that he have, he was force to keep distance between him and the other elementals especially the other 3 elementals that haven't handle Halilintar in person. Solar is different case because his powers are equal or maybe higher than his which make him not too afraid if he got close.

"So you are scared that you got uncontrolled again which hurt your brothers?"  
"Hm… I don't want them to get hurt, if a villain want to hurt them I can fight them and protect them as always but it's different case if I'm the one who's a threat to them…"

"Halilintar…"

"I maybe strong… you use me a lot in battles, but this power is also a curse which can harm anyone, like it did to Captain Kaizo when you were controlled by Bora Ra and Ejo Jo few days back and other times like that…"

"Halilintar… what do you honestly want right now?"

Halilintar hold Boboiboy's hands to let go his shoulder, he then look through Boboiboy's eyes serious for a moment until give a sad smile to him like Boboiboy's sad smile but the emotions is deeper which anyone can feel his sadness.

"Please… delete me from being your elemental" said Halilintar with tears falling from his eyes

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Boboiboy was shock by Halilintar's request. He never even figure that he will ask a big request like that. Deleting him from the watch means that himself will be destroyed and by other words… die. Boboiboy try to hold his emotions and give a serious look to Halilintar

"Why?" asked Boboiboy carefully hide his emotions under his serious look

"I just can't handle much more… I'm being a threat to all of you really hurts. You still have the other six elementals to do your job as TAPOPS agent"  
"Are you sure that's all?"

Halilintar didn't answer quickly after that he look down and cry. Boboiboy hug him close which make his head are resting on his chest, Halilintar never feel that warmness before which make him cry even more to let out his anger for himself louder. After few moments, Halilintar let go since he stop crying and quickly wipe his tears

"Halilintar, let it out" said Boboiboy softly  
"I… E… Every time I see Gempa and Taufan… I always remember that forsaken day, when I almost kill them… Now since the other four comes out, it really scares me to death. What happen if that day repeat itself… I'm supposed to be the one who protect them as the oldest but if myself is threat, I should be gone and not near them!" said Halilintar in anger

Boboiboy look serious to him but still very soft and warm for Halilintar because he never felt such warmth from someone this close. He always rant with Taufan and Gempa about Boboiboy's life but he never rant about himself and he still have a big pride about it. Now his pride is broke in front of his owner, barking his feelings out of wanting love

"Halilintar… I-"  
"Please just get me out from this pain…"  
"I know very well your pain Halilintar, the pain for enduring the hard time of your life, the pain of loneliness… I know it all" said Boboiboy softly  
"But you don't know my trauma! Just delete me please!" shout Halilintar angry

.

.

.

_"I can't let you do that Halilintar"_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

Hehehe sorry that I give you guys a cliffhanger. The answers will be revealed on the next chapter

Also, this story is on the edge of ending. So I'm planning to publish my other fanfiction after Trouble Battle is over

It's still Boboiboy fanfiction and actually, I already wrote it after I watch the movie for the first time (since I watch it for 3 times) and I was unsure to publish it or not since my perception after the movie is different from most fans. But I will try to publish it, if the readers don't like it then I will discontinued it


	10. Our Big Brother

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_"I can't let you do that Halilintar"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Why…" asked Halilintar looking down letting his tears out  
"Halilintar… fine if that-"  
"Don't even think of it!"

.

.

.

.

Halilintar was shock because he knows that those words are not from Boboiboy, he look at Boboiboy who give a sad smile to him

"You guys can come out now" said Boboiboy while moving backward from Halilintar

Halilintar look to the window it shows two people comes out and jump to the window roof. Which to be the elementals that make Halilintar like having these negative and traumatic feelings, Taufan and Gempa

"Halilintar…" said Gempa slowly  
"Gempa… I just-"

Before Halilintar continue his words, Taufan already crash him and hug him, Gempa who let out tears on his eyes also hug him. They both cry very hard by Halilintar's side which make Halilintar's heart drop

"Hali-no Abang Halilintar… please don't shut your feelings from us, I always know that you love us as a big brother you are for us. I don't care about your mistake, I don't care about your uncontrolled powers and I don't fucking agree of your decision to suicide! I love you Abang, don't even think that you're gone is the answer for all of us" said Taufan while crying and hugging Halilintar very hard

"I'm sorry for not knowing your feelings, I'm sorry for burdening you, I'm sorry for not by your side when you need it, I'm sorry for being one of the reason of your trauma" said Gempa crying

"Taufan… Gempa…" said Halilintar speechless by his two brothers who's hugging him

"Please… You are our big brother, we're a family. Don't even try to leave us, we love you" said Gempa let go and look at his brother's eyes  
"Everyone make mistakes… everyone have trauma. Not only you have that massive trauma" said Taufan

"Name me one person…" said Halilintar touching his hat which he pull down covering his eyes

"Myself" said someone which Halilintar notice

.

.

.

.

.

Halilintar was shock seeing four people jump from the window to the window roof. Which to be Blaze, Ice, Thorn and Solar. Blaze and Ice look at Halilintar guilty and sad, Thorn is crying and Solar step forward looking at Halilintar serious

"Solar?"  
"Don't tell me that you forgot that I almost kill Boboiboy, his friends and whole TAPOPS station few months ago due to my mistake" said Solar serious

Halilintar shot his eyes up and remembering that moment. He notice that Solar telling it with trembling hands but he hide it under his pockets

"Don't know the trauma? Dude, Boboiboy is us, we are Boboiboy. He knows your trauma, he knows my trauma. He know, got and feel our trauma which is 2 times worst but look at him, look at me. We're fine and we go on because we let out our feelings properly and not shutting it like you did"  
"You shut your feelings too… if it weren't for Boboiboy, you are the same as Halilintar" said Blaze  
"Ukh.. well you have a point there… BUT YOU TOO BLAZE!" said Solar hide his blushing

"Well Solar point is, you are not the only one suffering… we also have our own problems" said Ice calmly giving a encourage smile

Taufan and Gempa let go of their hug to make room for someone which the person run and hug him which make Halilintar move backward a little (*he's still sitting and Thorn just hope on him). His head was near Halilintar's ear which he can hear his crying which he hate the most

"Thorn… please stop crying" said Halilintar patting Thorn's back  
"You're evil Abang Halilintar… you didn't tell me about your burdens… I know how you feel more than other elementals remember… we're in the same state by Retak'ka, he uses us more than the others. If you're gone and who's going to encourage me, who's going to teach me to be brave, who's going to be here for me when I need you" said Thorn looking at Halilintar angry while wiping his and Halilintar's tears

Halilintar look at Thorn very guilty, he forgot about the fact that he and Thorn are Retak'ka most used elementals which bring both of them more traumatic memories like seeing dead bodies and destroying things. It was too much for him to handle even for Thorn, that's why they were very happy now since Boboiboy use them for good but his recent trauma really scared him and make him can't think straight. With that, Boboiboy move forward which make Taufan and Gempa went behind him and stand up beside Ice, Blaze and Solar. He bent down to Halilintar and pat his head which make Halilintar look surprised

"Fine if that's what you want… but I'm sorry for being selfish but I can't and won't delete you because you are needed here, for me and for them. We're in this together Halilintar, we're strong unlike what you think of us so believe that no one will get hurt because of you. Because you're the oldest brother for them, they will need you and I bet my life that you will not go uncontrolled to them except I was the one who's uncontrolled"  
"…. What makes you think like that?..."

"Like now, you can tell our voices… their voices, you know Gempa's voice, you know Solar's voice. Only you who love them the most can tell their voices that detailed, only you who can help Gempa look after the Trio Troublemaker and Solar, only you who can tell what are they feeling without they're telling you. You right now already give them prove that you love them more than yourself"

Halilintar shot his eyes surprised. He sees his brothers one by one and then to Boboiboy which realize him that they really preventing him from dying or go away from them. Thorn still not let go his body like a baby who don't want to let go his father. Halilintar let out a smile and patting Thorn's head

"You are very selfish Boboiboy…"  
"More than you think Halilintar" said Boboiboy smile while patting his head

The other elementals then hug Halilintar even Solar is hugging him although he quite hesitating himself. Boboiboy look at his elementals hugging each other and Halilintar smiling to them, he notice that he didn't let out any electrical which means he's not angry or burden anymore. Gempa's eyes meet with Boboiboy and give him a smile which to be a thank you for comforting Halilintar, it make him smile seeing it

Moments later, all of them let go of Halilintar which make Halilintar stands up

"Boboiboy… you can make us go back to the power watch now" said Solar smile  
"Eh?"

"Yeah, you're already okay now so maybe we can go back now" said Gempa

"Hmmm… you three?" asked Boboiboy to the Trio Troublemaker  
"It's fine, you can always call us again through Trio help signal right" said Taufan smiling  
"Yeah!" said both Blaze and Thorn

"Ice? Halilintar?"

"I'm good with it, I already miss my water bed"  
"I'm okay too"

Boboiboy look at all of them and the last elemental that he haven't talk alone with but then he sigh and smile to all of them

"Okay then… get ready"

Seven of them getting ready in front of him

"Kuasa Elemental! Ketujuh Kuasa kembali kepada Boboiboy!" shout Boboiboy

.

.

"Eh?"

.

.

The elementals didn't get back to the power watch although Boboiboy already said the order. Which make all of them confused and looking at each other

"Okay... that was not supposed to happen" said Solar while walking to Boboiboy while looking at his watch  
"Great, you're calculation to failed really did it..." said Blaze rotate his eyes  
"So, what now?" asked Ice

"Well tomorrow I will check the watch, for now we're still staying here" said Solar serious  
"Can't be helped I guess..." said Boboiboy while looking at Solar  
"Oh well... it's already past midnight, should we go back to sleep then?" asked Gempa to light up the mood  
"Okay..." said the rest of them

Boboiboy can only sigh off and waited for all of them to go back to the room. He look at Thorn who hugging Halilintar like a pillow

"You can stop hugging me Thorn" said Halilintar  
"No…" said Thorn trembling

"He's scared after your sudden attempt suicide announcement, you should really cut him slack" said Taufan holding his shoulder  
"I'm sleeping by your side tonight! No buts!" said Thorn serious

"Alright alright… I do own you an apology"

"Pfft… Tsundere"

Halilintar just glare at Taufan who make fun of him tonight but Gempa hit both of them and push them inside the room leaving Boboiboy who's still in window roof. Moments later, he jump inside and smile seeing his elementals already near the bed

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_"Well, that was a great acting…" _

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

So the reason I separate it from last chapter because I got confused at first since the timeline and the story kinda not sync right when I look at it again, so I purposely did it so it will sync with the timeline. I will post longer for the next chapter so I hope it can exchange to this problem

Also for those who read this and read Beware of Rocks!

I know I haven't update it but I can't continue/publish it because I need to finish this story so that it won't spoiled this story ending  
(Beware of Rocks almost ending, maybe even the next update will be the last chapter of it since I'm planning to make the next chapter longer)

Well few chapters left before ending... I will give a brief preview for the next chapter as an apology. The preview is not in order so I hope you can guess the order and can imagine what happen next:)

_Preview~_

_"You really wake up late" _

_._

_._

_"Come on let's just do it! I'm sick staying here again" _

_._

_._

_"Hmm... I want Solar to check on this" _

_._

_._

_"I hate business..."_

_._

_._

_"I'm pathetic huh..." _

_._

_._

_"GEMPA!" _


	11. Business again

Answering reviews time~

animexwonder: Thank you for your support! I will publish it after I end this and Beware of Rocks

Guest(al): Here *throw crying Hali

Guest(ZombieLisa): Don't die yet... There's still other elementals who need you;)

Eau-de-Glace: Thank you for reading my fanfic! I hope you will:)

0Aozora0: Your question will be answered here~

I was going to wait until it reach 30 reviews to update but oh well, since I'm on vacation from school so might as well update;)

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_The next day,_

Boboiboy wake up heavily and greeted by Ochobot looking at him

"You really wake up late" said Ochobot  
"Hah? What time is it?" asked Boboiboy while rubbing his eyes  
"It's 10 AM now… not only you, even your elementals are still sleeping"

Boboiboy look at the others which to be still asleep, even Gempa is still sleeping. His eyes then look to Halilintar's bed which there's Halilintar and Thorn sleeping together which make him smile seeing it

"Did I miss anything?" asked Ochobot  
"A lot Ochobot, you miss a lot"

Suddenly the door opens wide which shows Gopal and Fang

"Boboiboy!" shout Gopal

Boboiboy surprised hear Gopal but he reacted and changed to Petir to teleport beside Gopal while shutting his mouth. He then shove both of them outside with him and Ochobot followed

"Dey! What's wrong?"  
"SSHH! My elementals are still sleeping okay, do you want Halilintar to electrocute you?!" said Petir  
"Owh… hehehe "

"It's almost noon… I'm not surprised by you and the others, but I'm surprised that Gempa and Halilintar is stilll asleep"  
"Aih? Why makes you think like that?" asked Petir  
"Gempa and Halilintar are your most diligent elementals, so they got your good trait which is different than you"  
"Halilintar is from his anger…" said Gopal  
"Well that's evil but still he only angry for good like Boboiboy do since he rarely angry to us"

"Hahaha… what about we continue it at your room Gopal? I don't want to interrupted them" said Boboiboy who already changed back to normal  
"Okay"

Moments later, Boboiboy are in Gopal's room with Fang playing together, he ask Ochobot to stay in the room so he can tell them if they're looking for him. Gopal are in crazy mode playing Papa Zola game while Boboiboy and Fang are sitting on his bed looking absurd to their friend

"Heyah! Heyah!"

"Aish Gopal…" said Fang rotate his eyes  
"Hehehe terbaikk"

"So what happen?" asked Fang to Boboiboy  
"Hm?"  
"If those elementals sleep late then that means all of you sleep late. There must be a reason for doing that right?"  
"Sorry Fang but it's personal for me and them"  
"Ehhhhh"  
"No worries, it's about our feelings that's all. It's not really important for you guys"  
"Well if you says so"

"HEYAHH!"

Boboiboy laughing at his friend who's playing while Fang looking at Boboiboy seriously. He can't get his hunch out of his elementals. Boboiboy notice that Fang is staring at him which make him sigh and look at him serious

"Fang, are you still having it?" asked Boboiboy  
"Yeah… I just can't get it out... ever since Halilintar told us about waiting for you to get back to the watch on the other day"  
"Well you even told Commander about it"  
"He told you huh"  
"Hey, I guaranteed that they will not do anything evil Fang... they're from me after all"  
"Yeah... I hope.."

"YES!" shout Gopal crazy  
"Huh?" said both Boboiboy and Fang looking at their friend surprised  
"Ehehehe sorry sorry, just won the game"

Fang got angry while Boboiboy only rotate his eyes. They can't helped since Gopal are their friend. After that, he take some snacks and sit on the floor. They talked about their missions yesterday and some funny moments

"HAHAHAHAHA" laugh Boboiboy hysterically  
"You should see Fang's face when that tree monster getting to us like that time when we delivered laundry for Laksamana Tarung HAHAHAHA"  
"Ha-ha very funny…"  
"Ahhh mann it's too funny to remember"

"Well we already talk about ours, you should talk about yours. I'm curious about that sudden call on your week off" said Fang  
"Ah that, actually me and the others want to go to the kitchen then suddenly the alarm comes out and yeah Commander Koko Ci order us to defend the power sphere rooms since Captain Kaizo and Laksamana Tarung are defending in the hanger, I think there's nothing special"  
"Eh why are you went to the kitchen?" asked Gopal  
"Taufan want to make cookies, and his cookies are better"  
"I want some…" said Gopal drowling  
"Later then, I'm too lazy to go my room and all of them are still asleep"

"But wait, did you said with Captain Kaizo?" asked Fang  
"Yeah, they kinda sort things out with him"  
"Good then.. Just hope no more weird atmosphere between them"  
"Well can't be helped after all-"

Suddenly Fang receive a message from Commander Koko Ci which interrupted Boboiboy's words

"Fang, are you with- Gopal?! Boboiboy?!" asked Commander Koko Ci looking at Boboiboy and Gopal  
"Ah Commander!" said all of them while salute to the tiny commander  
"Perfect timing then! I need you guys to come to the main control now"  
"Well… back to my room then" said Boboiboy standing up

"No Boboiboy, this time I need you and the elementals to come too"  
"Eh?" said all of them in the room

.

.

.

"Yeah... we can't go back to the power watch" said Gempa with Ochobot beside him looking at his watch  
"Hmm... I want Solar to check on this" said Ochobot to Solar near him

Suddenly the door opens which showed Boboiboy, Fang and Gopal

"Boboiboy!" said Thorn seeing his owner comes in  
"Ah you guys are awake… Ochobot, did you got Commander Koko Ci message?"  
"No, I don't got it. Why? What happen?"

"What's wrong?" asked Halilintar  
"Commander Koko Ci want all of us to go to the main control room"  
"Oh here we go again" said Taufan  
"Back to business I guess" said Solar standing up  
"I hate business…" said Ice unhappy  
"Come on let's just do it! I'm sick staying here again" said Blaze happily  
"Let's go then!" said Gempa serious

.

.

.

.

_At the main control_

"I know this is your week off but I don't think four of them alone can handle this on their own" said Commander Koko Ci  
"It's okay Commander, so what is the emergency?" asked Boboiboy  
"In planet Gugura, There's a rumor that there's a power sphere name MartialBot in there and I want you guys to retrieve it before anyone can get close to it"  
"MartialBot?" asked Gopal and Fang together  
"Power sphere that can grant it's user a martial arts knowledge" said Boboiboy trying to remember  
"It's like a getaway ticket for the user to mastered martial arts without learning it" said Solar helping Boboiboy explain

"Did you read the book again?" asked Commander Koko Ci  
"Eh? Yes… might as well use the time to finish that book hehehe"  
"You knew Solar?" asked Fang  
"Boboiboy's intelligence and knowledge are transferred to me too so I will also know about it" said Solar explaining  
"Well, there you have it. I will transfer the coordinate to your ship" said Commander Koko Ci

"Wait Commander, why you suddenly ask us to come as well?" asked Gempa  
"Well like I said, four of them alone can't guaranteed get that power sphere alone"  
"And why is that?" asked Halilintar grim

"Gugura planet is really dangerous, it has a lot of junk machines and broken robots. So going through there, you might got a harsh battle to await there" said Commander Koko Ci serious

All of them gulped hearing Commander Koko Ci warning about the planet. Solar on the other hand quietly hearing it since Retak'ka and Tok Kasa were grown up there so he knows a lot about the place but he keep it to himself

.

.

.

.

.

_At Kebenaran Spaceship_

Trio troublemaker and Gopal are playing cards, Yaya, Ying and Ice are talking together, the rest of them are near the main control to navigate the spaceship

"Have you been to Gugura planet?" asked Boboiboy to Fang  
"No, I haven't gone there… I don't think we never been there"  
"Hmmm…"

"Wait if I remember correctly, did Tok Kasa grow up there?"  
"Yeah I think, but he only told me once about he found Kristalbot"  
"Solar, Gempa? Did you two remember anything?"  
"Hah what do you mean?" asked Gempa  
"Well you two are from Retak'ka and Tok Kasa before Boboiboy so I assume you remember maybe"  
"No, did I ever told you that our owner's memory barely given to us?"  
"I don't remember, maybe don't even know" said Solar lying

Boboiboy only pat his shoulder as if he knows what Solar is thinking which he only give a smile to it. Fang who look at the scene can only silence and continue looking at the monitor

"I don't get this owner-powers relationship" thought Fang rotate his eyes

.

.

.

.

_At Planet Gugura_

All of them are strolling on the planet looking for MartialBot except Ochobot, Gopal, Ying, Thorn and Ice who stays in the spaceship to guard. The planet itself is like a dumpster, it's full of rusty irons, malfunctioning robots and other items that can't be used anymore. They look around together since Commander already warn them not to be separated. They begin searching high and low but they didn't found the power sphere

"Yaya! Taufan! Did you see anything up there?" asked Fang from the ground  
"No, we didn't see anything. There's too much fog around that pile of irons so we can't see clearly" said Yaya  
"Should we head down? I don't think we can continue up here" said Taufan  
"Okay, you two can come down now"

All of them are together on the ground and can't help to sigh since they didn't found any lead about the MartialBot

"So what should we do now?" asked Solar  
"How about we go together to that way?" said Boboiboy while pointing  
"Okay then, let's head there" said Fang  
"Okay!" said Yaya and the other elementals

Fang, Yaya, Solar and Gempa are in front looking around, Blaze and Taufan are talking about the Papa Zola game, Boboiboy and Halilintar are quite far behind all of them seeing all of them in front

"So how you feel now?" asked Boboiboy  
"Hm? Ah yeah… much better" said Halilintar give a slight smile  
"I will force you to talk again if you became a light sleeper again"  
"Hm.. I know it you will notice that... It's been a long time since I feel ease asleep like that"  
"You are from me after all, it's weird that only you and Solar who get to be a light sleeper. Solar already became a heavy sleeper after all of that"  
"Yeah… but I want to ask, how can you tell that I know about their feelings without they talk to me?"  
"It's readable for me to see Halilintar. When you see Taufan asleep on my bed, you gave me a grateful look"  
"Eh? Really..." said Halilintar while looking away blushing  
"Hahaha well, your tsundere is a different case"  
"Akh- I am not a tsundere" said him blushing really red

Boboiboy giggle seeing Halilintar off-personality which he rarely sees. Halilintar sigh and turn to serious look

"But Boboiboy, there's something you have to know…"  
"What is it?"  
"Like you said, yes I can read/tell their feelings and worries like an open book… except for one elemental"  
"Eh?"  
"You know who I'm talking about" said Halilintar looking at the person

Boboiboy look front which surprised by Halilintar's words. Halilintar who can tell Solar's feelings since he's quite thick yet he can't see through this person

"You're kidding right Halilintar?" asked Boboiboy didn't believe  
"I'm a not a joker like Taufan and Blaze, Boboiboy… you have to believe it, he's thicker than me and Solar, more sealed-person than Ice, even more pain of ass than Blaze since he care other people around him rather than himself like you do, or maybe more"

"It's gonna be hard then…" thought Boboiboy while looking at the person

"I leave it to you okay… I don't want him to seal his feelings worse than I do since… he's my brother after all" said Halilintar serious looking at him  
"Well... to be honest… I'm also don't have a clue about him" said Boboiboy softly  
"Eh? really?"  
"Like you, I don't have a clue about his feelings… which make it even hard, that's why I force you to let out your feelings right"  
"But how come you can tell Solar's feelings?"  
"I can't… Solar told me himself, I think he really piled up his feelings which make him burst out to me… Can't be helped, after all…"  
"I know… Solar is originally Retak'ka's elemental, he must be got more pain than any of us"  
"Yeah… I just wish I can feel what it's like so I can comfort you better rather than just talk"  
"Yourself comforting us already a great thing for us you know that"  
"Well-"

Suddenly the land rumbles. All of them panic until both Halilintar and Boboiboy sense something coming out from underground

"Everyone look out!" shout both of them

Everyone jump out of the way, moments later they see a driller ride comes out from the land. They were shock seeing it and moments later, someone comes out from the ride which to be a long time enemy

"Adudu?!" shout all of them  
"Hm? Boboiboy?! What are you- eh?"

Adudu shock seeing six Boboiboy there. Probe who also comes out from the machine also look surprised

"Eh? Why is there so many Boboiboy?!" said Probe shock  
"Hm! Like we would tell you" said Halilintar unhappy  
"That tone… you must be Boboiboy Halilintar… then he's splitting boss!"  
"Hmmm… but it's not ordinary split Probe… look there's an original Boboiboy"

"Aih! Cut the talk, why are you here?!" asked Solar angrily  
"Haahhh… we're here to find the MartialBot of course… the rumor already wide spread after all" said Probe happily  
"Wey! Why you tell them you stupid robot!" shout Adudu while hitting Probe  
"Adeh! It hurts boss…"

"Ooohhh so did you find it?" asked Taufan  
"Hm! Like I will tell you"  
"I take that as a no, if you had find it then you should have used it by now" said Solar  
"Okay smart as always there Solar, now should we fight this dude" said Blaze happily  
"Heh, like I would let you- EH?!"

.

.

.

.

Suddenly the broken robots came back to life from pile of irons near them and turn into red eyes looking at all of them

"Oh come on! again?!" shout Adudu unhappy  
"Eh? What's going on?!" said Yaya panic looking around  
"Gugura planet is like this… since it's a dumpster of the galaxy, if any broken robots contact with living robots, they will live and do what they programmed last. By the looks of it, it's a war robots" said Solar looking around

"But we don't have any- ah.." said Fang realize  
"Yes… Probe here is a sole reason for it"

The robots then start attacking them. Boboiboy then change to Daun and fight all of them even Fang, Yaya, his elementals, Adudu and Probe. The robots are coming a lot every time the defeated one robot which make them restless to attack.

"There's too many of them!" shout Fang  
"By the looks of it, this is Gur'latan training robots for the army" said Halilintar while slashing the robots  
"No wonder they're strong!" shout Gempa unhappy  
"Ukh! We have to do something!" shout Daun which turning himself back to normal

"Akh in that case! Cakra!-"

Before Blaze even use his powers suddenly three robots come behind him, Fang and Yaya and use lasers to hit them while they unguarded and with that they got blast away and unconscious due to hit by the irons around them

"Blaze! Fang! Yaya!" shout Taufan, Gempa and Solar  
"Ukh!" shout Boboiboy holding his head

At the same time, both Probe and Adudu was hit as well and got unconscious. Gempa became so restless and release Golem to defeat all of them. With that, half the robots were wiped but then the robots that are defeated suddenly merge together and became a huge robot who as tall as Golem Tanah. All of them are caution by it which suddenly it let out a big laser and make Boboiboy, Halilintar, Taufan, Solar and Gempa blast away few feets away

"Ukh…" said Gempa while holding his head

The robot goes in front of Gempa and get ready to release a big lasers. Gempa helplessly look at it and see Blaze who unconscious not far from him

"I'm pathetic huh…" thought Gempa who already await for the attack to hit him

"GEMPA!" shout Boboiboy looking at Gempa

"BOBOIBOY TANAH! TANAH PELINDUNG! AMBIL ALIH GOLEM TANAH!"

Tanah take control Gempa's Golem which make him perry the robot's attack that almost hit Gempa, Tanah use his shield to protect Gempa and the others from getting hit by the lasers

"HALILINTAR, SOLAR, TAUFAN! TAKE OTHERS TO THE SPACESHIP NOW!"  
"But-"  
"JUST DO WHAT I SAY! HURRY!"

Three of them can't argue anymore and then they carry the others to the spaceship in hurry

"But how about you two?!" asked Taufan before aboard to the spaceship  
"Gempa and I will meet you all later, just hurry!"

With that, Halilintar and Solar use their fast teleport to take Blaze, Fang and Yaya to the spaceship while Taufan carried Adudu and Probe using his wind. The robots try to chase them but Tanah called 3 Golems out which shield them. After that, Tanah make a huge shield around both of them like a ball so that the robots can't attack them from above or near them. Tanah turn back to normal and hold Gempa who panting

"Gempa! Are you okay?!" shout Boboiboy panic seeing him like that  
"B-Boboiboy… I..ukh"

Gempa suddenly unconscious which make Boboiboy shock

"GEMPA!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

I think this is the longest chapter I had ever made... I hope I can continue this long chapter for a while until finishes both of my fanfic

Once again, thank you for giving me reviews, like and follow! I'm so grateful to you all who read my stories:)


	12. Make the Earth Whole Again

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2020!**

In this new year, I will write a lot hehe

Answering Reviews:

Guest(ZombieLisa): Thank you for the wonderful review! as my thank you, I make this chapter as long as the previous one hehe. Happy Holidays too!

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

_At Kebenaran Spaceship_

"Ukh…"  
"Blaze!" shout Thorn worried on his side  
"Eh? Thorn.. where?"

"You're now at the spaceship… you were attacked and unconcious earlier" said Solar  
"Ukh… well that explains why my head hurts… eh?"

Blaze see his surrounding which to be Yaya and Fang still unconscious. Ying and Gopal on their side waiting for them to awake. He then sits up and see both Halilintar and Taufan looking outside the window serious and worried, even Taufan who rarely worried and serious have the same face as Halilintar

"What's going on?"  
"Gempa and Boboiboy haven't gone back since then…" said Ice who went to him after treating Fang  
"Gopal and Ying already tried to contact him but it's no use" said Thorn  
"But I'm sure they will be back safe right?!"  
"I don't know Blaze… just now, both Halilintar and Taufan feel a dizziness just before went on to this spaceship" said Solar serious  
"Eh?..."

"Yes… we're connected, no… to be exact, Solar connected to Thorn, you connected with me and Halilintar, Taufan and Gempa connected to each other… I got a dizziness around the time you were attack which means.."  
"Abang Gempa now is the same state as you" said Thorn worried  
"Ch!"

Halilintar then angrily teleport to the main door but before he touch the door, Taufan stops him

"Boboiboy order us to stay here until he came right… we can't disobey him" said Taufan coming near to Halilintar  
"I know… but!-"

Taufan crash hugging him. Halilintar then notice that Taufan is shivering very hard.

"I'm scared too okay… Gempa is our leader and little brother… Boboiboy is our owner, if we lost them then it's over for us, but I want to believe that both of them are fine so please don't make me panic too"  
"Taufan…"

"Abang Halilintar… please, believe that both of them will return. I also don't want to lose Abang Gempa" said Thorn teary and shacking his arms  
"Thorn… okay I will…"  
"Boboiboy… Gempa…Where are you.." thought Ice while looking to the window

.

.

.

.

_On the other side_

"Ukh… it hurts"  
"Gempa!" said Boboiboy by his side  
"Eh? What-Ukh!"

Gempa hold his head while sitting up but Boboiboy prevent him from doing it and he make him lie down. Gempa look at his surroundings which to be inside a cave

"Where are we? When you were unconscious, suddenly the robots went down but the path for us to go to the spaceship was blocked by them so I was forced to go around the planet so now I'm resting in this cave that I found" said Boboiboy while holding his arm  
"Wait.. then you were carrying me all the time?"  
"Yeah… since I don't know why but I can't make Golem Tanah on my own, luckily you're not that heavy so I use Petir's Larian Kilat to run"

Boboiboy telling Gempa with a smile on his face like nothing happen, he look at Boboiboy's body drenched with sweat which make him more guilty. He forces to sit up and look down

"I'm sorry…"  
"No it's fine Gempa really, you're not-"  
"No… I'm sorry… for not being a great leader"  
"Eh?"

Gempa can't face Boboiboy, his face is full of guilt. His mind back toward seeing Blaze got attacked and unconscious with others flew by the attack. He also throwback to went Retak'ka suck Solar, Halilintar, Taufan and Thorn in front of his eyes

"I see… so he's… just like Halilintar said, he's great at hiding things…" thought Boboiboy with a sad smile

"Gempa… look at me"  
"Yes..?"  
"Did you… developed trauma… seeing your brothers stolen on that day?"  
"…"

Gempa didn't answer and just nodding softly. Gempa then stream out his tears, Boboiboy then hug him and pat his back

"I'm….I'm sorry for being the worst elemental… I'm not strong enough to save them from Retak'ka… I'm not strong enough to protect them… I'm not worthy being their leader if myself is this weak"

"Gempa, you're not supposed to talk like that"  
"BUT IT'S TRUE! If I'm strong and worthy enough, Halilintar, Taufan, Thorn and Solar will not get suck by him… even today proved it… Blaze will not get hurt if I can manage to protect them…I…I.."

"Ssshh Ssshhh Gempa Gempa… don't talk like that okay please… I know you and the other elementals than anyone remember… look at me"

Gempa look at Boboiboy's eyes which to be showing a great comfort and warmness to him

"No, no one is my worst. All of you are the best elemental I ever had. Without you all, who can I be what I do today. Being TAPOPS agent, saving power spheres unlike normal kids"  
"But… I'm the weakest… I can't even protect them with my powers. My powers can easily hit by enemies… and why did I got appoint to be a leader if I'm not worthy to protect them"

"Hey, leader doesn't need to be the strongest, you are very worthy of that leader title Gempa… remember what Halilintar said last night, He can't be like you who can be patient and give love to six of them. Maybe you already heard about it, of all seven of you, Halilintar is the father role while you Gempa have a mother role and why did you think you got that?" said Boboiboy giving a big smile while Gempa look at him with tears on his face

"Because you understand all of them and can control them Gempa… Halilintar told me too that the reason Retak'ka desperately want to steal you from Tok Kasa because you're activated due to mixed emotions and leadership trait which can make other six elementals controlled very well. Being a leader doesn't mean you have to be the strongest, you are right now already proven yourself worthy to be a leader"

"But… I can't save them is my biggest mistake… I always make a good plan for attacking but that time…"

"I know… Solar also said like that but he said himself too, that time there was a misconception. He also didn't realize that Retak'ka will take advantage of Solar's attack. I know that the plan was make Halilintar, Taufan and Thorn to divert him while you two getting ready for the attack"  
"Umm… since Solar need time to release his Tembakan Solar Gerhana… and I always need time to call my biggest golem which make very frustrated"  
"Remember what I said about you? You are mixed emotions and leadership… not to mention, you powers goes very strong when you see my friends and others in trouble. You even call Golem Naga Tanah years ago"  
"Yeah…"  
"You are the pillar of my powers which make you my most precious elemental, I'm sure the other elementals agree with I'm saying"  
"Eh-?"  
"For now, Control your emotions first… let it out… your anxiety, nightmare, burden… let it out to me Gempa"

With that, Gempa broke his usual poker face and cry his lungs out in Boboiboy's hug. Gempa's crying is more painful than other elementals that he heard which he concluded that Gempa have the worst burden of all since he also force himself to shut that emotions with a mask of poker face. Boboiboy let out tears hearing Gempa cry because it really hurts him seeing Gempa hurting. Moments later, Gempa's cry already slow down while Boboiboy patting his back

"But Boboboy… may I ask something?" asked Gempa still hugging Boboiboy so his head still on his chest  
"Yes?"  
"I know you said that I was born through leadership trait… but still… Anyone especially Halilintar is a better leader than me but why you still choosing me?"  
"Look Gempa I know this is out of topic, all of the elementals already talk to me and speak about their feelings out. And I know you purposely make me and Thorn went together just two of us so that he can talk his feelings to me"  
"Solar then already talk huh… I never knew…"  
"Gempa… you're the last one… I already talk to the rest of them so I know their problems"  
"Eh?"  
"Let me test you… what do you know about their worries?"

"Umm…. Taufan have a trauma being used for evil again, Thorn have trauma since Retak'ka used him a lot, Ice wants more attention, Blaze have nightmares, Solar over pride himself which hurts him… At first I thought Halilintar only have the same trauma as Thorn but I don't know about the trauma of almost kill me, Taufan and Tok Aba…"  
"Look… you knew right?... you even knew Solar's feelings without him telling you"

Gempa look up seeing Boboiboy faintly smile that all his elementals love the most

"From my view, yes Halilintar can be a great leader but no one can replace your role as the leader of the elementals Gempa… well except Glacier"  
"Hey Glacier still part of me"  
"Hehehe everyone have their own greatness and you are born to be a leader for them because you can tell their feelings more than Halilintar… Halilintar told me that he can tell other elementals feelings except one elemental"  
"Who?"  
"You, Gempa… Halilintar can't tell your feelings at all, even one emotion which means he can't be the leader because he can't read you"  
"But…"  
"Also when you are away, Halilintar will take your place to control them but he can only control Taufan and Thorn, he can't control Blaze and Ice like you do"  
"Yeah… since Blaze is very hot head himself and Ice is very thick"  
"Only you who can talk to both of them and control them. That's why when we were training in Planet Quabaq, it ease me because you're still inside me… but when Tok Kasa force suck you back, Blaze and Ice inside me got really unbalanced due to mixed emotions"  
"Yeah I see it… and I still remember when Retak'ka uses me to almost kill Frostfire…"  
"In the end, I take you back right? And that's where Glacier is born, your and Ice 'child' there"

Boboiboy statement make Gempa blush since Boboiboy use the word child. Well since Glacier is a fushion of Gempa and Ice which is not surprised if Boboiboy state that Glacier is their child

"Okay… not our child but yeah in the end both of us fushion" said Gempa blushing

With that Gempa give a warm smile to Boboiboy and then hug him tightly. While Boboiboy who surprised only smile and patting Gempa's head

"I always wanted you to pat my head…" said Gempa happily  
"Hahaha you could just ask… man you are very childish Gempa"  
"Who am I from?"

Both of them laugh together by the words. Moments later, Boboiboy look at Gempa

"Gempa.. can you promise me something"  
"Yes Boboiboy?"

"Can you be more open about how you feel to other elementals?" said Boboiboy serious  
"Eh? But.. I don't want them to worry"  
"Gempa, they will be more worried if you just shut it…Everyone already worried about you, especially Taufan and Halilintar. They already give you a lot of trust and you also always look and hear their childish acts, it's time for you to trust them to hear your worries and childish acts and wanting"

Gempa was very surprised. He never know that other elementals are worried for him to shut his real emotions and always give poker face.

"So?" asked Boboiboy  
"I'm sorry but I can't promise that but… I will try to fulfill that so I can said that I can take that promise properly" said Gempa with a smile  
"Hahaha terbaikk, I will always here for you and to hear your worries and childish wanting"  
"Hehehe okay!"

Gempa and Boboiboy laugh together happily and for Gempa, he is very happy to let out his feelings to Boboiboy. He never felt this happy and ease ever since that sacred day which make his emotions shut like a robot who have a lot of mask.

.

.

.

.

_At Kebenaran Spaceship_

Halilintar walking back and forth near the main control like an iron that ironing clothes. Solar who sees that only sigh looking at his oldest brother like that

"Hey, you make others more worried you know" said Solar serious  
"Well can't helped right! It's already been 3 hours but Gempa or Boboiboy haven't arrived yet" said Halilintar unhappy  
"Boboiboy…" said Ochobot worried  
"Now that I see it… Halilintar is really tsundere huh" whisper Ying to Ice beside him  
"You have no idea.." said Ice rotate his eyes

It has been 3 hours since that, Fang and Yaya already regain consciousness and now they're searching for Boboiboy's watch signal from the computer

"Oh come on! Why is this planet doesn't have any signal" said Fang angrily  
"Huhhh not to mention we haven't succeed our mission to find the MartialBot… this is getting out of hand" said Gopal easily  
"Hoi! Boboiboy and Gempa's safety is still the main priority!" said Taufan unhappy  
"Taufan's right!" said Blaze agreeing

"You know what! I will go and search for them, this is getting unhandy" said Halilintar went to the door  
"And disobeying Boboiboy's order? Not so smart there hot head"  
"WHAT DID YOU SAID?!"

"Oh here we go again…" said Thorn blocking his ears

"Well listen to me light head.. bla bla bla"  
"Look hot head you should bla bla bla…"

With that both Halilintar and Solar are having a great mouth fight which make everyone around them give a scared and hopeless look at the two elementals

"Halilintar! Solar! Please stop fighting" said Ochobot tried to stop them  
"It's no use Ochobot, They can't be separated unless-"

Taufan words suddenly cut off by a sudden open door which reveal an unhappy look

"I leave you two for less than 12 hours and you two just started a mouth fight" said one while patting his forehead  
"Hahaha… well good thing both of them didn't use their powers to fight" said the other smiling while holding a round thing

The others was speechless at the sight. There were a total silence due to shock, but few seconds later it was broke by Trio Troublemaker

"ABANG GEMPA/GEMPA!" shout the trio happily running and hug him tightly  
"WUOAH HOI!" shout Gempa who can't balanced himself which make both of all of them fall

"BOBOIBOY!" shout the rest of them

"Sorry for being late… the path was blocked by the robots so we are forced to go around the planet" said Boboiboy while scratching his cheek  
"Huh… well at least you're okay" said Ying coming closer to Boboiboy  
"YOU REALLY SCARED US!" shout Gopal, Fang, Halilintar and Solar together in front of his face  
"Sorry sorry… it take time to come here since I can't contact you all"  
"I knew that he even didn't get any signal" said Yaya

Gopal notice that Boboiboy was holding something

"Boboiboy! What's that?"  
"Ahh here"

Boboiboy then place the round thing in the middle of the spaceship and smile to it

"It's okay, we're arrived to our spaceship…"  
"Aih… he was very talkative while ago before we get here" said Gempa while moving toward beside Boboiboy  
"He's shy type then"

"NO I'M NOT!"

The round thing then change to a little robot with a big fists. Fang look closely which surprised him because that little robot is their mission

"Are you MartialBot?" asked Fang  
"Yes I am! Greetings there, I presume you are TAPOPS agents" said the MartialBot happily  
"Y-yeah we are!" said Gopal proudly

"Boboiboy… how did you find it?" asked Yaya surprised  
"Well…"

.

.

.

_Flashback_

After both Gempa and Boboiboy laugh together. Suddenly both of them hear something from inside the cave. They look inside which to be some rocks coming towards them. With quick sense, Gempa make an earth barrier to protect both of them

"WHO'S THERE!?" shout Boboboy unhappy

With that, a little robot suddenly comes out which surprised both of them. Boboiboy then realized who is it and move closer

"Are you… by any chance… MartialBot?" asked Boboiboy  
"Yes I am! Who are you?"

"Ah finally! I'm Boboiboy, TAPOPS agent"  
"TAPOPS?! AAHHH FINALLY! I already wait for you for a long time! I'm tired staying here since it's stink, not to mention I'm bored here and… bla bla bla"

Boboiboy and Gempa only give a sweatdrop looking at MartialBot talking crazy

"Wow… he's worst that Rocktaroka…" whisper Gempa  
"Ahahaha…. Terbaikkk"

.

.

.

.

_Back to reality_

"Well with that our mission is completed then!" said Yaya happily  
"You could say that hihi" said Ying  
"YEAYY BACK PLAYING GAMES!" shout Gopal  
"Eh game? What game? Ehh but I can't play racing game a lot because I bla bla…"

With that Gopal stuck hearing MartialBot's story which make Fang, Yaya, Ying and Boboiboy giggle. Solar and Halilintar then went to Gempa who's patting the trio while Ice giggle looking at the crying Blaze

"Gempa! You really made us very worried there" said Halilintar  
"Sorry… you must be get a dizziness huh…"  
"Yeah…."  
"At least your fine now… that what manners" said Solar smile  
"UKH SOLARRR!" shout Thorn while crying  
"Thorn! Don't cry okayy, Uhhh... I'm the youngest yet I'm more mature than you Thorn"  
"Yeah but!"

Solar then comforting Thorn who still crying while Taufan already stop crying and then went beside Halilintar

"So… what happen?" asked Halilintar serious  
"I got unconscious right when you go back here. I woke up around 1 hour after that" said Gempa remembering  
"That's why the dizziness won't stop… BUT PLEASE DON'T BE RECKLESS LIKE THAT!" shout Taufan while hugging Gempa  
"I'm sorry… Abang Taufan.. I'm sorry too Abang Halilintar" said Gempa with a sad look  
"Gempa!" shout Taufan hugging him tighter

Halilintar was shock seeing Gempa's unusual look. Gempa always calm and collected, he never shows sad or angry look to them besides in battle. Halilintar look at Boboiboy and their eyes meet, Boboiboy give an assured smile which make Halilintar realize that Boboiboy already have a one on one talk with Gempa. Halilintar then give a smile unlike his usual grim smile which only seen by Boboiboy

"Thank you… for making Gempa more open to us" thought Halilintar happily

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D


	13. Wrath Game

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Moments after that, all of them get out from the planet to go back to the station. Yaya and Ying controlling the ship, Gopal and MartialBot then play games together look by the Trio Troublemaker, Fang, Solar and Halilintar are having a serious and intense card fight, Ice is asleep and Boboiboy are reading a book with Gempa and Ochobot besides him who also monitoring the route

"Ahh it's too much information…" said Boboiboy unhappy while slamming the book to his face  
"Well power spheres are a lot after all" said Ochobot beside him  
"Hahaha… why don't you rest for a while" said Gempa while giving a bottle of water  
"Thanks… well I think I should…"

Boboiboy then drink the water and then sit and try to relax, Gempa then use that chance to put his head on Boboiboy's shoulder

"What's wrong?" asked Boboiboy  
"Pat me…"  
"Okay you are more childish than Blaze for sure"  
"Hehehe terbaikk"

Boboiboy then pat Gempa's head which to be notice by the rest of the elementals and they give a quite jealous to it. Gempa for once didn't care about the stares and enjoying what he got.

"You really change huh Gempa..." thought Halilintar while seeing the scene  
"Hm! I won" said Solar smirking while showing his cards  
"What?!" shout Halilintar surprised

With that Solar show them his hand cards proudly and make both Fang and Halilintar speechless

"ALL 5 STARS CARD?!" shout Fang and Halilintar shock seeing Solar's cards  
"Hehehe I'm the youngest of the elemental but I'm the smartest in this room" said Solar proudly

Boboiboy, Ochobot and the elementals who heard that only give a sweat drop hearing Solar's weird sadistic laugh

"ONE MORE!" shout Fang  
"I will make you pull that words of yours Solar…" said Halilintar with menacing aura around him

"Those two… really need to chill" said Blaze rotate his eyes  
"Uhm uhm!" said both Taufan and Thorn

"Ahahaha…" laugh Boboiboy looking at the side

"We can have revenge fight later, I need to speak with Ochobot" said Solar while standing up  
"Ohh about that? Okay sure" said Ochobot fly towards Solar  
"Hm? What is it?" asked Boboiboy  
"Ah just talking about our watch problem, we will tell you later"  
"Okay then"

With that both Solar and Ochobot goes outside of the main control and they also drag MartialBot to the power sphere room for it to be recharge. Boboiboy then gets up and then sit to where Solar was sitting

"It's rare seeing you two this get along… what happen?" asked Boboiboy to both Halilintar and Fang  
"Hm? Nothing at all… I'm not even mad at him" said Halilintar  
"Lie! I remember clearly you always rant about how Fang and Gopal did to Boboiboy in the power watch" said Thorn innocently

Blaze and Taufan shock and then shut Thorn's mouth hurriedly. Gopal and Fang only give a weird look to all of them

"Wait a minute… if Halilintar always rant" said Gopal  
"And the fact that he's from Boboiboy which means…" said Fang

"Boboiboy… are you holding your anger to us?" asked both of them in front of Boboiboy instead of Halilintar  
"Hahh… well who will not be angry for making me get into trouble at school days huh? Not to mention when I wake up after Captain Vargoba knock me out bad" said Boboiboy sarcastic  
"Okay that we can't fight.." said Fang

Halilintar steps up and goes in front of Boboiboy with his swords ready in his hands

"H-Halilintar…?" asked Boboiboy  
"Saying about my ranting makes me remember how am I so angry to both of them… I have to thank Thorn later for reminding me that" said Halilintar with menancing aura  
"W-wait Halilintar! You don't have to-"  
"But you were also angry right… let me do it" said Halilintar while looking at Boboiboy facing back the two suspects

"Well… okay then, you may but be gentle"  
"Oh I will…" said Halilintar aggresively while making his swords bigger

"W-WAIT BOBOIBOY?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?!" shout Gopal scared when Halilintar let out the double swords in front of him  
"Boboiboy! We're just joking!" shout Fang  
"Joking or not… you practically make him got counseling for a month which make his stress even worse… you know what, let me join you Abang Halilintar" said Blaze with his fiery hands  
"With pleasure… or should we fushion?" asked Halilintar serious  
"Nahh, save our fushion for battle… let's just let them taste our individual powers"  
"Ukh…. Yaya, Ying! Do something!"

Yaya and Ying who sees the scene with Gempa beside them only sigh

"You two have to face his wrath for once… well double the wrath" said Ying  
"Indeed, since what you two did is wrong" said Yaya agreeing

"Ukh.. it was Fang's idea to make that! Not mee"  
"Hey! You're the one who also suggest to prank him!"

With that both Halilintar and Blaze come closer while Boboiboy, Taufan and Thorn are right behind them watching, Gempa with Yaya and Ying watching it from the spaceship control. With that Gopal and Fang sit down on the floor

"Please we're sorry! We will not do that again! Promisee!" shout Gopal while crying  
"Yeah! We're your friend Boboiboy!"

"Then show me how sorry you are" said Halilintar  
"We're sorry!" shout both of them

Both of them plead like crazy for a long time until suddenly they hear a giggle comes from the girls

"Aih Yaya, Ying… you ruin it" said Taufan  
"Hihihi sorry Taufan, I can't hold it anymore" said Ying  
"W-what's going on?" asked Fang looking at Halilintar

With that Halilintar give a grim smile while shut in his swords

"Did you get that Gempa?" asked Blaze  
"Perfectly"

Both of them look behind them which shows Gempa is holding Boboiboy's phone and record what just happen. With that Boboiboy, Taufan and Thorn let out big laugh together

"Did we just got prank…?" asked Gopal to Fang  
"Ukh…"

"Hehe this is how we, the elementals prank people. So think twice before pranking our owner" said Halilintar with a grim smile  
"Hehehe well based idea is from Gempa and Taufan" said Blaze happily

"WHY YOU!" shout Fang while blushing  
"Hey don't be mad at me, they ask my permission after all and I did said be gentle" said Boboiboy happily  
"And it will forever remain in here" said Gempa while showing Boboiboy's phone  
"By the way, why Gempa holding your phone?" asked Yaya  
"Ahh you know that I like to make video blog right? Of all my elementals, Gempa got that trait"  
"Hehehe I always wanted to make some video blogs" said Gempa  
"Okay Gempa, you can delete that video now.." said Fang  
"Not a chance" said Gempa smirking

With that the others laugh very hard by Fang and Gopal unhappy faces, moments later Solar and Ochobot enters the room which confuses both of them

"What happen?" asked Solar  
"Ahh we just prank Fang and Gopal" said Blaze  
"Ohooo if my guess is right, the main character is Halilintar and Blaze"  
"How did you know?" asked Thorn surprised  
"I'm the smartest remember HAHAHA"

The others sweatdrop while Boboiboy only rotate his eyes seeing Solar like that, far from him, Ochobot is looking at Boboiboy and the elementals serious

.

.

.

_"WAIT WHAT?! But Solar… what if-"_  
_"I know Ochobot… but it's our choice so please… give us a chance"_

.

.

.

"I hope you know what you did…" thought Ochobot worried

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sorry if there's a wrong grammar/words. Because English is not my main language:D

I'm sorry for the late update... so I injured my left hand and because of that, it's hard to type the story. The doctor said It needs around 2 weeks to 1 month healing time. I'm very sorry for this short chapter... It was not as planned but I have to update this to tell you guys

As an apology, I actually already write the new story that I had planned and it's quite long enough to be 1 chapter to be published!:)  
I will make the story tonight and with that I hope everyone can wait for my left hand to heal faster so I can finish this story

Once again, I'm very sorry and Thank you for everyone who had read this until now


	14. He's back

Answering reviews

0Aozora0: Sorry for the long wait:(

BinhYen Le: Thank you for your concern:) I hope this chapter make it up for your curiosity

Guest(alyakk): Sorry for the long wait and thank you:)

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

They arrived to TEMPUR-A station and saw Commander Koko Ci talking to Laksamana Tarung serious. They were curious so they went to them and give a salute to tell about the mission is complete

"Commander! Laksamana! We have found MartialBot" said Boboiboy while pointing MartialBot who's flying beside Ochobot  
"Good job soldiers, you may go back resting now especially you Boboiboy and the elementals  
"Okay commander!" said all of them

All of them went inside the base but Fang manage to hear Commander Koko Ci's little conversation

"We don't need to tell them about this, we have to tight our securities and go find him before he find them" said Laksamana Tarung serious  
"Yeah, especially the elementals. We need to protect them from him"

Fang was confused until he was pulled by Thorn and Blaze who ask him to play with him. With that he shake the feeling off and goes to Boboiboy's room

.

.

.

_The next day_

Boboiboy open his eyes and see his elementals are watching a movie together. With that he reach his phone and secretly take a picture of them which notice by Halilintar

"Good morning Boboiboy, at least tell us if you want to take a picture of us" said Halilintar  
"AAHHH NO FAIR, you should let me pose first" said Taufan pouting  
"Hehehe well you guys are watching it seriously after all"

Just then Ochobot comes in and see that Boboiboy awakes he then fly to him

"Ah Boboiboy… can I talk to you alone" said Ochobot in low voice  
"Hm okay, can you also accompany me to the library. I want to return this book"  
"Okay"

With that Boboiboy quickly take a shower and change his clothes. He then take the power spheres book and go out with Ochobot leaving the elementals in the room. All of them then continue to watch the movie seriously until later on, Yaya and Ying comes in

"Ahh you guys, have you seen Boboiboy?" asked Yaya  
"He's at library to return the books that he borrowed with Ochobot" said Solar  
"I see.. then should we make some drinks Yaya?"  
"Let's go then.."  
"Wait may I join?"asked Gempa  
"Okay no problem"said Ying happily

With that three of them goes out of the room and the others continue watching the movie. Few moments later, they stop watching the movie and about to sit on their usual spots until suddenly there's a loud explosion which grab everyone's attention. Seconds after that, Boboiboy and Ochobot comes in panic and worried

"What's going on?" asked Blaze  
"I don't know…. Wait where's Gempa?!" asked Boboiboy looking around the room which didn't see his earth elemental  
"He's at the kitchen with Yaya and Ying… wait if I correct that sound should be on our left side so that means…" said Solar panic  
"LET'S GO THEN!" shout Boboiboy worried

All of them dash to the kitchen very fast. When they arrived, the scene is very shocking which make him and his elementals all freeze in place because Laksamana Tarung is down, all other agents are down, Yaya and Ying are exhausted and the scariest part is Gempa was held very tight by the elementals worst enemy and their nightmare which non-other than the first seven elementals owner, Retak'ka.

"Gempa!" shout Boboiboy comes in the room. The elementals are too shock to move which Ochobot make them hide behind the door

"Ahh you have come Boboiboy…. And I see that you split yourself" said Retak'ka while holding helpless Gempa  
"Ukh!" shout Gempa in pain  
"LET HIM GO!" shout Boboiboy angrily  
"Ha! Like I will, sedutan-"  
"NO! BOBOIBOY TANAH! TANAH TINGGI!"

With that Gempa fly to the back right behind Boboiboy while Retak'ka got thrown back a little. With that Boboiboy changed back to normal and goes to Gempa

"You okay Gempa?! Your powers are not suck right?!" asked Boboiboy panic while holding Gempa's shoulder  
"Ahh… I'm fine… no he didn't"  
"I'm glad… you go hide with the others. I will finish him"  
"I will help-"  
"No Gempa, He will have a chance to suck your powers. Go!"  
"…. Okay"

With that Gempa run outside the room which to see the other elementals hiding right behind the door with Ochobot. Right after Gempa goes hiding, Fang and Gopal who just arrived comes in and join the fight as well

"Gempa!" said all elementals while hugging him  
"It's okay guys I'm fine I'm fine…"  
"I'm glad he didn't suck you" said Halilintar holding Gempa's shoulder  
"I don't want to lose you Abang Gempa" said Thorn crying while hugging Gempa  
"Thorn…."

"AKH!"

The shout surprised all elementals which to be Gopal who got shot away by his underlings. Yaya and Ying fighting his underlings while Boboiboy who changed to Cahaya and Fang in his shadow armor are facing Retak'ka with uncontrolled breath

"Hm! Look at you, using the first form which means your weak HAHAHA"  
"You maniac.." said Fang angrily

"But how come you still have Ganma powers?! I remember that I suck all your powers" shout Cahaya angrily  
"Foolish child, I'm the owner of Ganma elemental! His powers are still on me and forever will be because I found it first and use it first!"

Retak'ka shouting make Solar shivering while squeezing his clothes and looking down. Gempa sees it without seconds he hug Solar to calm him down, Taufan who sees it also hold Solar shoulder since he knows the pain. Cahaya turn himself back to normal and glare at Retak'ka

"Look here!" shout Boboiboy angrily which grab everyone's attention especially the elementals  
"Yeah Tok Kasa told me that you and him found the power spheres of Kristal and Ganma but that doesn't change the fact that you use it for bad deed! Where is the old Retak'ka that use Ganma elemental for helping people? where Retak'ka the one who always with Tok Kasa huh?"  
"You don't know any-"  
"I KNOW! And I'm sure that Solar-no Ganma elemental in you are happy when you use him to help people unlike when you get older, you become greedy of powers! You even stole other elementals from other heroes! They are not just mere powers, they are like us to have feelings!"

Solar raise his head which shows some tears in his eyes and surprised by his owner. Not only him, the other elementals are squezzing their hands tight after hearing what his owner think of them which make them very happy

"Hm, so that's why you split yourself from your elementals so if I defeat you, I can't take the powers. But your choice is very foolish, it's the same as suicide plan"  
"I believe with my powers that my elementals left in me and my friends who's strong like me or even better. If I died, at least I died to protect them from you!"  
"You do realize that the powers that left in you now are only mere 10% of it, do you think you can defeat me by doing it?"  
"We don't know until the end right? BOBOIBOY PETIR!"

"and he's not alone now!" shout Fang beside Boboiboy give a grim smile  
"Bring it you foolish humans!"

.

.

.

Outside of the kitchen

The elementals are very anxious by the battle. Reta'ka is right, Boboiboy merely have enough power of them to attack him. Suddenly Halilintar gets up and want to go inside but stop by Gempa

"Let me go Gempa! I can't let Boboiboy battle him alone any longer"  
"Don't Halilintar, you forgot when he defeat you, Taufan and Thorn just like that?! Do you know how it pains me to see that you three got stolen" said Gempa serious  
"Gempa…" said Ice while holding his shoulder  
"But we can't just sit here and do nothing!" shout Halilintar angrily

"You fool!" shout someone  
"Eh?"

.

.

.

.

They turn around which Commander Koko Ci showing them a hologram of their first elemental owners(*except Solar) which surprised them all

"S-S-S-SA-SA-"  
"Hoi I know you're shock but not like that my god" said Satriantar looking at his elemental in new form grimly

Halilintar's mind is having a breakdown, spinning like a spinning top and scared at the same time because seeing his first elemental owner. Taufan on the other hand bow down with a great honor unlike others

"Ah stop it Beliung… you don't have to bow to me like that" said Kuputeri give a smile  
"I'm sorry your highness but now I'm in second form so my name is Taufan" said Taufan politely  
"I see…"

Gempa get closer and happily greet his first elemental owner

"Tok Kasa?!" shout Gempa  
"Hahaha we meet again Gempa! You sure grown up well"  
"Eh? I'm still the same since the last time we met.."  
"Eh… last time you were small and furry"  
"I think you mistaken me with Kang Kong…"

Blaze still in shock seeing in front of him but Panglima Pyrapi only let out his breath and smirking

"Hey, that is not how you treated your first owner" said Panglima Pyrapi  
"Cih… I don't even remember how it feels like to be used by you" said Blaze unpolitely  
"Well can't be helped right hahaha, If my guess is right then you must get your new owner's childish trait huh"  
"You are childish as well there mr Pyrapi" said Blaze smirking  
"It's Panglima Pyrapi!"

Ice only look at his first elemental owner in calm look which make Mas Mawais smile calmly to him

"You're okay?"  
"Yeah…"  
"I'm sorry for not be able to save you… you must have been through a lot"  
"It's okay, I can understand that" said Ice with a smile

Thorn who still have tears on his eyes make King Balakung quite surprised but he smile seeing Thorn

"Hey, I see you got your owner's innocence and purity"  
"Ah… yes…"  
"Hm, I'm glad then"  
"Eh?"  
"I always use you for my own selfish needs but not evil, I rarely use you for good deeds like other owners here. Not to mention, I got you stolen which you get to used for bad deeds… I'm sorry"  
"It's fine really, I'm glad you use me not in a bad way at least… Thank you" said Thorn with his brightest smile

After that they heard a cough which caught everyone attention which to be from Satriantar. He look at the owners serious which understood by all of them after that he look at the elementals serious

"First of all, we have question for you all" said Satriantar with a low voice

All elementals look at each other which after that Gempa step forward since he's the leader of all of them

"Yes Mr Satriantar?" asked Gempa politely  
"Do you guys happy with your owner now?"

Gempa look at his brothers which all of them give a nod as a signal to their leader. With that Gempa face all first elemental owners serious

"Yes, we are happy with Boboiboy as our owner"  
"May I ask why?" asked Kuputeri  
"Boboiboy… he's different, he's just 15 years old yet he can tell which is right and wrong" said Gempa explaining  
"At that young age, usually if he get powers like us, he will just played at it like a normal kid would do" said Taufan  
"But he didn't. Yet he used us for saving people, protecting his grandfather from aliens and criminals, protect his friends and most importantly, he protect us" said Halilintar

"But you do realize that what you all did also wrong right?" asked Tok Kasa serious

Tok Kasa words make all elementals shock and disbelief. How in the world that they know what they did to Boboiboy. The one who knows that are only themselves and Ochobot

"Surprised? Yeah we know your selfish move" said Panglima Pyrapi with his hands on his chest  
"But you do realize that your owner now also knows the truth" said Mas Mawais with a sad smile  
"Eh?" said all of them surprised

"Yeah, that young boy knows about it yet he didn't mad at you or scold you or ask why you guys do that" said King Balakung  
"But how… how come you know that?" asked Thorn confused  
"I'm the one who told them, I know this fact from Ochobot" said Commander Koko Ci while looking at Ochobot  
"Ochobot?!"

Ochobot then fly towards Commander Koko Ci and faces the elementals anxious

"I'm sorry guys, Commander Koko Ci needs to know so that he don't have to worried about Boboiboy's health. For Boboiboy, he said that he knows even before you told me Solar... He even stop me from saying the truth"  
"What do you mean.." asked Solar shocked

.

.

.

_Flashback_

In the library

"So what do you want to talk about?" asked Boboiboy while putting the books  
"It's… about your elementals"

Boboiboy stop putting the books and freeze in place. Ochobot didn't see that only look down playing his fingers

"So they actually-"  
"Stop Ochobot… don't continue, I want to hear it from themselves"  
"Eh?"

Boboiboy transform to Petir and use his lightning speed to quickly put the books in their places quietly. With that he take one book and goes back in front of Ochobot while looking at him with a sad smile

"You… knew?"  
"Yes I knew Ochobot… all of it"  
"And you okay with it?"  
"Of course Ochobot… they are me after all… you should know that right"  
"But Boboiboy… what if something bad happens"  
"And I know they can handle that kind of situations… unlike me, their sole personality is more powerful than myself"  
"Okay if you really trust them… that's why you always calm Fang when he tell you about his gut feeling because you knew"  
"Actually I knew after Fang tell me that…"  
"You really love them huh…" thought Ochobot seeing Boboiboy with sad smile

"But yeah I kinda upset since they didn't tell me this but I have to understand them like they understand me"  
"If that's your wish, you are their owner after all but remember to talk to them about this. You can't do it any longer right"

"Hm… but then again, I don't mind… after all, they did lie about the fact that the feature is broken and it didn't accept my voice command to make them go back to the watch" said Boboiboy giving a smile to Ochobot

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

So... about my left hand, it's already been 2 weeks of healing process but now I can move my fingers better, not to mention I'm on week break after tests so I use this chance to make this chapter but yeah it's not as long and thick but I hope everyone can understand. Thank you for the reviews and readers who read this story until now:)  
Just 2 chapters left for this series to end, I hope everyone ready for it;)!


	15. The Truth

Before reading this chapter, I want to clear something

So this fanfiction is mostly using the Movie 2 Comic and the difference is that Retak'ka is alive and was taken custody by TAPOPS. It's the same as the animation, he got attack by Supra's attack but the difference is in the animation, he was flew away to outer space while in the comic after he flew up to the sky, he fall to the water so that's why he's alive and survive Supra's crazy yet awesome attack.

I thought all of you already known about this since in Boboiboy Wikia it explain that Retak'ka is still alive in the comic and the fact that my fanfiction is using the comic timeline from the start. I'm so sorry for anyone who doesn't know about this

* * *

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"He… knows" said Solar shock by Ochobot's story  
"But we're not like that! Actually we-"  
"Yeah we understand that you're reason is not evil. But still, what you all did was wrong" said Kuputeri cutting Gempa's words

Commander Koko Ci then give the hologram to Ochobot and he bow to all elementals which surprised all seven of them

"I'm sorry… Actually I know that Retak'ka has escaped from the prison since 2 days ago"  
"WHAT?!" shout seven of them and Ochobot  
"Hold on! You know yet you didn't tell us or Boboiboy or his friends!?" shout Blaze losing his patience  
"Laksamana Tarung and I agreed to not tell you guys since you already been through a lot so we try to handle this by ourselves since we thought Boboiboy already wipe his powers but.."  
"But?" asked Ice unhappy  
"It turns out he escaped because he manage to absorb Fluorescence and Incandescence that we have left from that operation to revive yours and Boboiboy's energy which make some of his Ganma elemental got recharge, one of our agent stupidly put the tubes near the prison"  
"Of course… those mix energy are fuel for us, then it should do the same for Retak'ka" said Solar understand  
"By the time we notice it this morning and he manage to find Gempa's radar… I'm sorry for not giving advance notice to you all"  
"Huh… it's too late either way, he already manage to fight Boboiboy now… it's only matter of time before-"

"AKHHH!"

Solar words were cut off by sudden scream and make all of them shock hearing it. Halilintar look at the kitchen which the scene is too painful. Retak'ka is holding Boboiboy helplessly. Fang was thrown away near Gopal, Yaya and Ying who's unconscious

"Where is the elementals?" asked Retak'ka while squeezing Boboiboy  
"I will… never tell!" shout Boboiboy angrily  
"You really have a death wish huh"

Retak'ka squeeze Boboiboy very hard which make him hard to breath. That scene really torturing Halilintar which make him face his first elemental owners

"Okay, I know we're wrong but we can't just stand here and do nothing! Boboiboy is dying there" shout Halilintar angrily

All of them see that Halilintar letting out tears which he doesn't realize himself which means he's very worried and scared. Gempa hold Halilintar shoulder and pat his back although himself also want to jump out there to help his owner

"Then go… seven of you can do it" said Satriantar serious  
"But… Boboiboy order us not to" said Thorn scared  
"You can disobey him… seven of you can disobey him"  
"Hah!? We never disobey our owner's orders…" said Gempa surprised  
"Then do you want to lose him?" asked Panglima Pyrapi

The elementals are confused but then Solar take a step forward and look at his brothers

"Guys… let's save him… I don't want to lose him now" said Solar which sound like begging  
"But what if we lose like that time and we got suck instead?" asked Thorn scared  
"Wait I have an idea… " said Gempa serious

With that Gempa tell all six of them about his plan. All first elemental owners look at seven of them proudly before they shut the hologram off

.

.

.

_In the kitchen_

"This is the last time Boboiboy, where are they?!" shout Retak'ka demanding answer

Boboiboy is hurt a lot due to Retak'ka attacks and squeezing. His friends want to fight him so bad but Retak'ka already warn them if they got closer then Boboiboy will pay the price

"Where are they?!"  
"I'm…. not…telling…"

"Hmph! You need more then, Tembakan-"  
"GOLEM ICE!"

Suddenly a big golem earth-ice appear behind Retak'ka which hold him tight and make loose his hand that was holding Boboiboy. Halilintar goes right in front of Boboiboy and teleport both of them far from Retak'ka

"Abang Boboiboy!" shout Thorn worried while holding Boboiboy  
"Ukh… Thorn… Halilintar?" said Boboiboy weakly  
"Sorry Boboiboy… we are force to borrow some of your powers" said Halilintar  
"What?"

"PUSARAN API!"

A hot fire wind goes right to Retak'ka body which make him fly backward and hit the wall very hard. In front him shows one figure with big earth-icy gloves around his hand which to be Boboiboy Glacier.

"Glacier! Hold him still!" shout Solar far behind them and near Boboiboy  
"Okay Abang Solar, oi you help too"

One figure shows his appearance wearing a white inner short sleeve shirt and zip up sleeveless black vest with crimson streak on the half left and blue streak on the half right, a black fingerless gloves with crimson fire streak on the left and blue windy streak on the right. He put his black-red fiery streak crimson with blue tip which have a windy streak hat sideways to his left like Taufan signature hat style and slightly upper like Blaze signature hat style. He goes right beside Glacier with his mix red and blue hoverboard on his feet which make him float

"I have a name you know… it's Boboiboy Heatwave" said Heatwave pouting  
"Hehehe sorry, since you're new after all" said Glacier  
"I'm surprised that your father suggest to fushion my fathers. While Abang Halilintar and Abang Solar didn't even fushion to Supra"  
"Well he did said to prevent Retak'ka to suck Abang Solar's powers so here we are"

Far behind the two fushions. Boboiboy surprised seeing one particular fushion which he never used

"That's.."  
"Yeah, Heatwave. Fushion of Blaze and Taufan" said Solar beside Boboiboy while giving some energy to his watch  
"But why… wait you guys shouldn't go close to him!" shout Boboiboy panic  
"It's fine… I remember very clearly that Retak'ka can't suck our elementals if we're fushion" said Solar comforting  
"Eh?"  
"Blaze, Taufan, Gempa and Ice are not originally from Retak'ka so he can't suck them if they're fushion. While I on the other hand since I'm originally from him so Gempa recommend not to risk it even though we don't know"

Boboiboy sense something behind Solar tone of voice but then he sees that Halilintar are giving some powers to Fang, Gopal, Yaya and Ying. Moments later, Fang stands up and confused seeing the elementals and of course the fushion that he never seen before

"Who's that.."  
"Heatwave, He's Blaze and Taufan fushion. Guys… I-no we need your help" said Halilintar serious

On the other hand, Retak'ka manage to get out from Golem Ice grip and faces the two fushion angrily

"You really underestimate me" said Retak'ka furiously  
"I think you also underestimate us there HAHAHA" laugh Heatwave

"Hm! Tembakan Ganma!"

"Pelindung Ice!" "Cakra Udara!"

The crimson wind discs got into Retak'ka's body which make his body on fire a little bit. Heatwave then release heat breath from his mouth followed by Golem Ice. Both of them attack Retak'ka furiously until they hear Halilintar shout, both of them jump backward which suddenly plant vines come out from the ground and hold Retak'ka in one place, after that Ying use her slow-mo to reduce Retak'ka movement and longer time to activate his Ganma powers while Fang make a shadow ball around him with help of Yaya's gravity ball so that he can't escape easily

"Hurry Halilintar! I don't have much power to hold it" said Ying to Halilintar

.

.

.

Both Glacier and Heatwave run closer to where Boboiboy, Thorn, Solar and Halilintar are. Heatwave then split back to Blaze and Taufan while Glacier make an earth-ice barrier around seven of them to protect them before he split himself to Gempa and Ice. Boboiboy was confused by their actions until Gempa step forward in front of Boboiboy

"Boboiboy… we have something to tell you.." said Gempa nervously  
"Hm?"  
"We're sorry… actually we lied about the feature was broken…" said Solar right behind Gempa

Boboiboy was surprised but then he give a sad smile while seeing all seven of them

"Finally you guys tell me…" said Boboiboy with an assured smile  
"You're not mad at us?" asked Ice goes beside Boboiboy  
"I'm not mad, I'm just upset that you seven doing this behind my back"

Hearing that words make all seven elementals feel guilty for what they did to their owner. The fact that they lied about the feature, they make their owner who have risk his life for them and protecting them all these years upset to them

"We're sorry…" said Thorn looking down  
"Yes I'm upset, but you guys have the right after all" said Boboiboy close his eyes  
"Eh?"  
"You guys lied because you don't want to go back to the watch right… so you're not being controlled anymore and be free"

Seven of them are shock by Boboiboy words. Ice then move backward to where Blaze standing, Boboiboy on the other hand still close his eyes and give a sad smile

"I'm actually looking for a way that seven of you to be free from this watch and become a normal being instead of elemental powers… That's why I didn't ask about your lying plan"  
"So that's why you read those power sphere books.." said Solar while tighten his fist  
"Yeah, I thought that maybe there is a power sphere that can make powers into normal being. I have been reading the books to look for it. After all, I love you guys and if you want to be free then I will do anything to do it"

Seven of them all freeze in place and didn't even budge from their place. Now they know why, Boboiboy always read books about power sphere and try to remember their appearance yet he do that in his healing time so that he can make his elementals be a normal beings which he thought is the reason of their feature broken – lying plan. Although seven of them are in different body but their mind have the same phase. Taufan clench his fist as if not accepting what his owner do all this time and what he think of them.

"No…" "You're wrong.." said both Thorn and Taufan with a low voice

Both Taufan and Thorn words make Boboiboy open his eyes and then the scene make him shock because both of them let out tears on their eyes. Not only both of them, all except Solar and Halilintar let out tears

"The reason why we didn't want to go back to the power watch is not that.." said Blaze squeezing Ice's hand  
"We don't care about freedom, we didn't even think to be free from the power watch. It's our destiny as an elemental power to provide powers to our owner" said Ice

Boboiboy was speechless by their answers. When he want to say something suddenly Solar step forward grabbing his attention

"Why… you thought like that?" asked Solar holding his tears from falling  
"Because… you all already suffered a lot, from Retak'ka and me… I know that I may have make you suffer like… giving you all my problems, giving you my personalities which can be a hassle to control… that got me thinking like that"  
"But you're wrong Boboiboy… it's not like that" said Gempa  
"What.."

"The reason for us lying is that we… we just want to stay like this forever… eight of us together in the same world, same space, same air.." said Thorn  
"Why we want freedom if you already provide us freedom that we need and want the most" said Taufan

Solar and Halilintar then goes right beside Boboiboy and kneel down. Boboiboy notice that their eyes are already letting out tears but it haven't fall yet. Both of them hold Boboiboy shoulders on each side which caught Boboiboy off guard

"Boboiboy… you have one thing wrong. We NEVER suffer with you and forever will be. Because you use us for good deeds…. You save many people… you save many power spheres…" said Halilintar  
"Your personality is the sole reason why we want to see you everyday… be with you all the time, when we have problems… you will be there for us, it's our first time in 3 years to meet you in person like this and we don't want it to end" said Solar crying

With that five of the other crashing him which make seven elemental hug Boboiboy very tight. Boboiboy was shock and very happy that the elementals love him like he love them. He hug seven of them back and thanking them for their words. Moments later, they let go except Solar who's holding his shoulder with a sad smile

"But… it's time for us to go back… you have to defeat Retak'ka before he hurt your friends and destroy this station" said Solar in low tone  
"Solar…"  
"It's fine Boboiboy… really… I'm happy with our short time and I will cherish our days together in my memory"  
"We will miss you.." said Thorn while hugging Boboiboy's hands  
"Thorn.."

Suddenly they heard a huge explosion not far from them which they realize that Retak'ka already break free from Fang, Yaya and Ying. With that Solar and Thorn let go and seven of them stand together

"It's time Boboiboy…" said Gempa  
"Thank you… for everything you guys…" said Boboiboy crying seeing seven of them  
"No Boboiboy… thank you for what you have done to us…" said Taufan  
"The phase is the same but the difference is that you have to call us by our names…" said Solar  
"Also when we already gone back, I already giving you enough energy to do what we show you in practice days ago" said Halilintar serious

"Okay, Kuasa Elemental…. Halilintar… Taufan… Gempa… Thorn… Blaze… Ice … Solar… kembali kepada Boboiboy"

With that seven of their body light up based on their color. Boboiboy look at that give a teary smile and they did the same, after that they changed into light balls and goes to his watch. Boboiboy sees that his watch let out their logo one by one and he smile seeing it

"Thank you…"

Boboiboy then shove his tears and get up from sitting position

"Kuasa Elemental!"

.

.

.

.

_Outside of the earth-ice barrier_

Four of them are panting tiredly and holding their bruises due to the attacks. Retak'ka come closer to the earth-ice barrier and want to hit it with his hands until suddenly the barrier light up and it got exploded which give a brownish fog around it. Just before Retak'ka react anything, a red sword flash right in front of his face which make him jump backward.

The fog vanish a little which shows a figure that was never seen by any of Boboiboy's friends. His clothes were very identical to Halilintar only the difference is that in every streak, it has a golden outline instead of white outline and his hat tip streak also have golden outline, at the back of his hat, It give a quite big lightning streak with golden outline, most of the red parts of his clothes make a red-golden lightning pattern. His lightning spear are taller and wider than usual one.

"Boboiboy… Voltra!"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

AHH I'M BAD AT EXPLAINING CLOTHES:((((((( *ok you guys can ignore this

Thank you everyone for the kind words and healing encouragement in reviews:)) well my hand pretty much okay now so I will type faster to end this story and Beware of Rocks. This chapter is the reason why I can't update Beware of Rocks

Please welcome my Boboiboy fanfushion, Boboiboy Heatwave!  
Weird name? yeah I know.-.

Because what I can think of, if Fire and Wind come together is Heatwave so I use that as his name and his signature ability which is producing heat wind and make his surroundings hot with his heat breath. His personality well you can imagine if Blaze and Taufan are together  
And please don't recommend me other names for this fanfushion... I want it to be originality made by me since in Instagram there's already a lot of fans making fanfushions with other names they come up with themselves:)

Why Golem Ice are not melting? Because Golem Ice not only made of Ice but also made of earth which can stand heat right:3  
Golem Ice also feature in the comic but Gargantua Ice didn't so that's why I don't call Gargantua Ice. Not to mention, Gargantua Ice is too big to be in the station

Now the elementals are back to the watch and Boboiboy unlock the last form of the elementals! Last chapter will be released as soon as possible:)


	16. For the Elementals!

I'm very sorry for the late update, I have some unexpected tasks in real life which make me can't update, so here it goes the last chapter of the trilogy

.

.

.

.

.

**LAST CHAPTER**

.

.

**I don't own any of the characters, Boboiboy is originated and belong to Monsta/Animonsta Studios**

* * *

Everyone was very speechless seeing Boboiboy in new form. Voltra then throw his swords to Retak'ka which he dodge and move little further and like a boomerang, the swords come back to Voltra's hand

"No way…" said Gopal surprised from what he sees now  
"Sorry for the long wait…" said Voltra with low voice  
"Where are the elementals?" asked Fang looking around

Voltra just give a sad smile to Fang to answer his questions which make Fang undertand the situation. He then stands up and goes beside Voltra while activating his shadow dragon form

"I demand explanation of what really happen later but now let's finish him" said Fang  
"You're not alone Boboiboy.." said Yaya coming beside him  
"Yaya's right! We're in this together right Gopal" said Ying while pulling Gopal  
"Ah uh huh! Well less painful I hope" said Gopal with a little laugh

Retak'ka on the other hand gets up and see that Boboiboy use Voltra which is the final form of the elementals

"How can a boy like you activated the final form of the elementals?!" shout Retak'ka  
"Halilintar told me that… if you reach a certain amount of energy, you can activate the final form. Halilintar give a great amount so that I can activate it" said Voltra grimly  
"Hm! No matter, you are just a boy who can't use the elementals well like I did"  
"You should be worried Retak'ka… you mess with my friends and my elementals, you have to pay Retak'ka… Pedang Voltra!"

Voltra take steps front and let out a bigger sword from both of his hands which make his friends quite surprised by his powers. Ochobot look closely to his owner which he notice that his eyes are full of anger and sad at the same time which he can conclude that his Voltra powers are in maximum powered since his lightning power are from his anger

"Guys… be careful, Boboiboy is very angry which means his powers are very powerfull" said Ochobot to his friends  
"O..okay" said Gopal scared

"Guys! activate Ochobot's sucking power, we need to suck his powers" shout Voltra  
"What are you going to do?!" shout Fang  
"Buying time…"

With that Voltra dash to Retak'ka and attack him furiously. Retak'ka dodge all Voltra attacks and protect himself, Fang and the others are still in their place looking at fight

"Yaya! Ying! You two help Boboiboy, Gopal! Call Ochobot! we need to activate his powers" said Fang  
"Okay!"

"This time we have to be there for him, let's go" said Yaya  
"Okay Yaya" said Ying

"Tumbukan Padu!" "Larian Laju!"

"Gerakan Kilat!"

Three of them attack Retak'ka consecutively which make Retak'ka can't dodge all attacks which make him angry

"Ukh… annoying! Tembakan Ganma!"

That attack make three of them blasted and hit the wall very hard. Three of them try to get up while holding their body in pain

"Hm! Weak! And you call yourself better owner than me?"

Yaya gets up weakly and notice Voltra panting very hard and his face are very pale. Voltra notice Yaya's worried face and he only smile

"It's okay Yaya… Halilintar give me enough energy to do it… YOU WILL PAY RETAK'KA!"

Voltra turn back to normal and face Retak'ka angrily

"Giving up? That's quite fast"  
"Hm! Who said about giving up" said Boboiboy while showing his watch

"Kuasa elemental!"

.

.

.

"Boboiboy…. Beliung!"

"TEMBAKAN-"  
"PUSARAN BELIUNG!"

The wind strike hard around Retak'ka which make him can't attack properly or see properly. With that Beliung use that chance to help Ying and Yaya go to safety since they need time to heal themselves. After moving Yaya and Ying, he notice that Fang already finish activating Ochobot's power

"Boboiboy! It's done" said Fang while shutting Ochobot's back screen  
"My sucking powers are activated!" said Ochobot  
"Okay… let's finish this together"

Beliung turn back to normal and face Retak'ka. Because of that, the winds are gone. He notice Boboiboy are in front of him

"This is for my elementals…. KUASA ELEMENTAL!"

Suddenly his surroundings grow something with light green in color. His friends was scared until Fang touch the green thing which is very hard and thick

"Boboiboy… KRISTAL!" "KRISTAL MENCENGKAM!"

The crystal barrier manage to trap Retak'ka which make him can't activate his powers. Moments later, he sees Kristal in front of him full of anger while holding Ochobot

"KAU TAK LAYAK GUNAKAN KUASA NI! HYAA!" shout Kristal while sucking Retak'ka's powers  
"NOOOO" shout Retak'ka

Kristal suck all of his last Ganma powers so that he can't attack them again. Moments later, after Ochobot stop his sucking which is a cue for Fang and Gopal

"Cengkaman Bayang!" "Tembakan Molekul!"

Gopal change the crystal barrier to water and Fang use his shadow to hold Retak'ka. Retak'ka tried to let go but he don't have any powers left which make him useless. Kristal turn back to normal while Ochobot try to look behind him

"Boboiboy… why you didn't take the-"

Before Ochobot finish his words, suddenly Boboiboy fell to the ground and fainted which shock all of them in the room. Ochobot hurriedly give the powers that was suck to Boboiboy while Fang give a first aid before other agents coming

.

.

.

.

_The next day_

Boboiboy was too tired due to changing a lot to his 3 elementals final form endlessly which make him asleep for a whole day in the infirmary. Now Boboiboy go to his room since the doctor already allowed him to go back. When he enter, he sees the three bunk beds which make him nostalgic seeing it since he already used to see his elementals with him

When he about to call some agents to move the bunk beds, he found a box on his table which he never see before. He slowly open it and greeted by his phone and some papers underneath it. He open his phone and see that his gallery is full of videos of him with the elementals. He open one of them which to be Gempa narrating like his usual vlog

"Hello everyone! So today all of us together here in the room except Boboiboy, he went to his room moments ago while us are in the kitchen!" said Gempa happily  
"Hehehe Gempa, you sounds like Boboiboy himself" said Thorn laughing beside him  
"Gempaaaa, help mee" shout Taufan

Gempa then shove the phone and showing Taufan, Ice and Halilintar are decorating the cookies while Blaze mixing the dough since he's bad at decorating and Solar watching all of them from the counter

"You said that you want to make this on your own?" asked Solar  
"Well yeah but it's a lot of work you know"  
"Says the one who can't cook" said Halilintar staring at Solar  
"Hehehe well can't helped, I only got intelligence"  
"Ice also can't but look his learning" said Thorn  
"hehehe terbaikk" said Ice calmly

After that video stopped, Boboiboy look at the other gallery which to find something interesting. The video is pitch black and only have sound in it, he was surprised due to what scene is recorded

"Hey… what's going on?"  
"I think Boboiboy is with Halilintar outside"

"So you are scared that you got uncontrolled again which hurt your brothers?"

"Hm… I don't want them to get hurt, if a villain want to hurt them I can fight them and protect them as always but it's different case if I'm the one who's a threat to them…"

"Halilintar…"

"I maybe strong… you use me a lot in battles, but this power is also a curse which can harm anyone, like it did to Captain Kaizo when you were controlled by Bora Ra and Ejo Jo few days back and other times like that…"

"Hey… I don't like where this is going…"  
"Me too Taufan.."  
"Okay if Gempa is like this then we need to worried.."

"Halilintar… what do you honestly want right now?"  
"Please… delete me from being your elemental"

"Okay… tell me that I heard nothing"  
"No… We can't let him do that!"

"Ukh!"  
"Gempa!"

With that the video stopped. Boboiboy then can imagine that Gempa actually hold his phone that time and want to capture the moment but it backfired because the situation unlike the others and it's out of his reach. He then look again to the gallery and look at the pictures of elementals and him together with each one of them. After that he close his phone and look at the papers in the box which to be consists some words

"You...Thank...Owner... Being...For...Our...Best" said Boboiboy while collecting the 7 papers

Boboiboy then notice at the back there are colors which to be their respective colors. He know what is the order, he then arrange it based on their 'age' and with that he know what is the words which make him very happy

"Thank You For Being Our Best Owner... I love you guys too, you guys are the best elementals I ever had" said Boboiboy happily

With that he look into the gallery of his phone again until suddenly the door opens and showed Ochobot with a tray full of cups

"Ah Boboiboy, what are you doing?" asked Ochobot while putting the tray to his desk

"Just looking at the pictures…" said Boboiboy sadly

Ochobot notice how is he feeling now and with that Ochobot take his hand with his watch and then doing something to his watch

"What are you doing Ochobot?"  
"Just wait.."

Suddenly a hologram of codes appear from the watch and Ochobot attach his cable to Boboiboy's watch. He then put something from his system to the watch and seconds past, he finish what he did and pull the cable from the watch

"Okay done, Boboiboy… now you don't have to call Fang to do that"  
"Eh?"  
"You know what I mean… go use it"  
"But… what if-"  
"No worries, I'm sure they learn their lesson and this time, I can help you look after them"

Boboiboy then smile happily to Ochobot with that he activate his watch

.

.

.

_In the watch_

Taufan and Blaze are talking about some combinations which is rarely to do but since they can fuse together so they want to make their 'son' strong like Supra, Thorn is meddling at Halilintar like a baby to his father which Halilintar don't mind, Solar is taking a nap near Gempa and Ice who talking to each other down down the tree. Gempa look at Solar beside him who's asleep and give a relief smile

"He sure looks relaxed" said Ice  
"Yeah… I'm not used to it since the sleeper is you after all" said Gempa laughing  
"I already sleep a lot ever since we returned here unlike this guy who went back to his lab and do something to make him contact Boboiboy until midnight"  
"Yeah…"

Gempa then look up while putting resting his back to the tree which followed by Ice. They look up and see the half noon-night sky due to watch programmed it that way

"You miss him don't you?" asked Ice  
"Yeah… we don't get to do much together after all and I don't think he will call us like that again after what we did except emergencies"  
"Hm… I do feel quilty for doing it… I know what we did are unharmed but it still selfish that we did it"  
"You are very wise… to think you cheat on that game when you are this wise"  
"Don't remind me Gempa…"  
"Hehehe terbaikk"  
"Taklah! Terbalik lahh"

"Aih it's weird seeing you two so close like this" said Taufan in front of them  
"Jealous that I take your brother?" asked Ice while hugging Gempa  
"Hahaha I'm not Halilintar or Solar so no worries"  
"Hehehe we just got closer… where's Blaze?" asked Gempa  
"Over there bothering Halilintar"

Both of them look at Blaze and Thorn pocking Halilintar's cheek and run from it which make him angry and then chase them without using his powers

"He's calmer after talking with Boboiboy…" said Gempa smiling  
"Yeah… but I do miss the old him, it's not too fun to prank him now" said Taufan smiling ear to ear  
"Hey, you want him to be angry at you?" asked Ice while rolled his eyes  
"Hehehe it's his job when he's with me after all"  
"That's why I always left out by you two" said Gempa sarcasticly  
"Hehehe no worries, we both love you Gempa" said Taufan while hugging Gempa

Suddenly Gempa's watch beeping which surprised three of them. The beeping was so loud and catch the others attention except Solar who's still sleeping

"What's wrong?" asked Halilintar  
"I don't know… what is-"

Before Gempa continued, suddenly all seven of them became a light ball of their respective colors and then goes up. Moments later, Gempa open his eyes and notice that they are not in their world which make them on guard

"Woaahhh…. Wait where are we?!" said Solar waking up  
"Good morning mr sunshine, we don't know too… suddenly we are transport here" said Blaze on guard with his fire discs

Suddenly they heard a footsteps which make them release all their elemental weapons and ready to attack

"Who are you?!" shout Halilintar while protecting his brothers  
"Really? The first thing I see you guys after some time and you're giving me attack mode" asked someone in the room  
"Eh?!"

The light turn on and which shows the figure that seven of them want to meet the most but not as much as the person who bring all seven of them back to his side

"Welcome back guys"  
"Boboiboy!" shout everyone while shoving their weapons down and hug him

And so Boboiboy and his elementals hug each other for quite long time. Thorn and Taufan let out tears of happiness seeing their owner is fine and healthy after that crazy battle with Retak'ka. After they let go, they are catching up what did seven of them do when they went back to the watch and what Boboiboy do when seven of them get back to the watch and defeated Retak'ka

Ochobot use that chance to take a picture of eight of them together in one plac, one time together and never be separated. Even though they are just elementals, Boboiboy cherish seven of them like they are his own blood brothers

.

.

.

**THE END**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

AND THAT'S THE ENDING OF THIS TRILOGY! AHHH THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR EVERYONE WHO READ THIS TRILOGY FROM THE START TO NOW

I don't know what to say anymore because ending this is really getting me, But I'm very thankful to you all for your reviews and supporting messages:)


	17. Extra!

**Extra! **

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Boboiboy are in the TEMPUR-A laboratory with his intelligence trait elemental who's looking at the chemicals happily and also secretly smirking as if he had an idea of a potion which notice by Boboiboy

"Ekhem! You know that we're here for upgrade my watch right Solar?" said Boboiboy sarcastic while sitting  
"Eh? ah right right hehehe" said Solar while scratching his cheek

After that Solar grab the toolbox and start fixing Boboiboy's power watch. Moments later Ochobot comes in with Gempa and Taufan beside them

"So how's the watch?" asked Gempa  
"Almost, just need a little more twist" said Solar while twisting with a screwdriver  
"Hurry up already, I already promise Thorn to teach him some tricks" said Taufan  
"Yeah yeahh calm down"

After that Solar look relief, he then put the screwdriver back to the box

"Okay Boboiboy, tried to open the hologram" said Solar  
"Okay… hm? There's another button beside call my friends" said Boboiboy while looking at the hologram screen  
"Yep that's it, now press it"

Boboiboy then press the button showing a scenery that look just like earth which surprised him, he look at it and notice that Halilintar and Ice are talking together and happen to be very close to each other while laying down on the grass field

"Ekhem!" shout Solar blushing  
"Eh? ah? HAH?!" shout both Halilintar and Ice shock until they get up  
"Wow, I never thought both of you become so close" said Boboiboy look at them  
"Eh? Boboiboy? Wait how in the blue sky? Wait.. huh?" asked Ice confused  
"Well it means it's a success" said Taufan happily  
"You should control your words Ice…" said Gempa giggle  
"WOW!" shout Thorn and Blaze together who move closer  
"Hahaha hey there Blaze, Thorn" said Boboiboy laughing  
"Boboiboy! We miss you" said Thorn  
"Hey, it's been only a week since I call you"

Right, after that day. Boboiboy and the elementals agree that he will call seven of them once a month or just call three of them if there's a emergency which they happily agreed. They also request calling one elemental at the time which want to have a pure one on one time with Boboiboy which Boboiboy gladly agree so if they have personal problem, they can talk it with him

Right now, Gempa, Taufan and Solar are with Boboiboy because Solar want to make the hologram feature for the elementals inside and for Boboiboy. Gempa and Taufan got out because they need to substitute Boboiboy in one of the mission so that he can upgrade his watch

"Well it's time for us to go back inside" said Gempa while looking at the watch  
"Okay then, thank you for giving me a one mission break" said Boboiboy thanking both Gempa and Taufan  
"No problem, also these the cookies that I made that you request, the same shape as Yaya's cookies. Freshly baked!" said Taufan while giving a bag of cookies to Boboiboy  
"Ahhh finally… Now I can fool the others if Yaya offer her cookies"

"What did you said Boboiboy?" asked someone near the door with unhappy tone

All of them look at the door which to find Gopal and Fang who doesn't look happy. Before Boboiboy react, Gempa, Taufan and Solar already in front of Boboiboy protecting him

"Slow down you three, we will not do anything to your precious owner" said Fang rolled his eyes  
"Better guard for anything Fang, not to mention, I don't believe you" said Solar  
"Hahhh…" said Fang

"Okay, now let me taste this" said Gopal taking the bag of cookies from Boboiboy  
"Weh! I haven't taste it yet" said Boboiboy

Just then Gopal ate the cookies and suddenly his face turn to pale which surprised the others except Taufan who's laughing wildly

"Hahaha, that is Yaya's cookies. This is the real one" said Taufan showing other bag of cookies

Taufan take one of the cookies and put it in Boboiboy, Solar and Gempa's mouth. They look surprised by the taste

"Oh the chocolate taste is great!" said Boboiboy while munching  
"Hehehe thank you, here Fang want to try?" offer Taufan

Fang eat the other shape cookies which make his eyes surprised and happy at the same time

"Lobak Merah…" said Fang happily

"Dey! Why you even make this cookies?!" said Gopal while showing the bag of cookies that he ate  
"Hehehe, I was going to take it back to the watch for tricking Halilintar. But when I saw both of you coming in I quickly switch it" said Taufan who take the bag of cookies  
"Hahahaha terbaik Taufan" said Boboiboy

"Well now it's time to go back" said Gempa while embrace both Solar and Taufan  
"Okay, I will call you again sometime! Kuasa Elemental! Taufan, Gempa, Solar kembali kepada Boboiboy"

With that three of them became a light ball and goes to his watch. The watch let out their elemental logo on his watch which means they comeback safely. Boboiboy then take the bag of cookies and ate it

"Well at least we have a good cookies just in case-"  
"Hey guys! I make cookies for you all!" said Yaya interupted Fang

"EEHHHH!?"

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Just an extra chapter that I made for celebrating and informing that this story already putted in Wattpad!

Wattpad name the same as this account name: Shinichi2504. I hope you can all support it in wattpad too hehe Thank youu:))

Also big shout out for animexwonder, suzuki karin, ZombieLisa3, Guest(alyakk) and 0Aozora0 for always giving me reviews and support from the Trouble Battle 1 until the end!  
Thank you so much!


End file.
